


Медальон

by dey_shark, HSTWOg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, First Time, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Young Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dey_shark/pseuds/dey_shark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg
Summary: - Я бы не переживал, если бы не сидел в закрытом помещении наедине с двумя полуволками. Это пугает, знаете, - Стайлз шумно отхлебнул горячий чай, чтобы смочить запершившее от напряжения горло.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа написана специально для сообщества HSTWOg [18+] (https://vk.com/hstwog) и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

Стайлз старался не обращать внимания на тихие шаги, преследующие его вот уже около пяти минут, пока он ковылял до школьного туалета. Идущий следом явно пытался как можно мягче себя обнаружить, что раздражало только больше, однако Стайлз даже ни разу не обернулся. Во-первых, он прекрасно знал, кто находится позади. А во-вторых, у него уже почти не осталось сил, поэтому не стоило их тратить на то, чтобы пресечь чужое любопытство.

Стилински медленно добрался до туалета и облокотился руками на первую попавшуюся раковину, подняв взгляд на заляпанное зеркало. Вид у него был не самый лучший.

Наливающийся синяк на скуле — результат крепкого кулака. Темный кровоподтек на шее — его резко прижали к перилам трибун. Удивительно, как он не задохнулся и его кадык все еще на месте. На ребре ладони ссадина с забившейся в ранки грязью — от сильного толчка он упал на землю, выставив перед собой руки.

Это то, что было видно с первого взгляда. Стайлз знал, что на его боках обнаружатся еще синяки — как новые, так и старые, пожелтевшие и почти безболезненные. Как и на ногах, спине и особенно — животе.

Голова немного закружилась, и Стайлз с отвращением отвернулся от своего отражения, медленно сползая по стене на пол. Ему требовалось только немного передохнуть, а потом он вновь выползет на свет, будет улыбаться и врать отцу, что очередная тренировка по лакроссу закончилась для него не слишком благоприятно.

Шериф, конечно, давно не верил ни единому его слову, однако и лезть в дела сына не спешил, пусть его взгляд и заметно темнел каждый раз, когда он натыкался на следы побоев. Это жизнь Стайлза. Если ему понадобится помощь, он попросит сам, пусть и не вмешиваться было действительно сложно. Но несмотря ни на что, шериф доверял своему сыну и его выбору и только надеялся, что тот справится со всеми своими проблемами, которыми пока не хочет делиться с отцом.

Дверь туалета со скрипом открылась и захлопнулась уже за новым посетителем.

— Эй… Эй, все нормально? Я знаю, удар Майка бывает довольно… — нежеланный гость замялся и замолчал, едва слышно вздыхая.

Надо же, сам ДерекХейл решил поинтересоваться его самочувствием.

— Как видишь, за прошедшие полгода я еще не развалился. Нет смысла переживать, — Стайлз насмешливо фыркнул, радуясь, что на этот раз обошлось даже без крови. Кто бы мог подумать, что когда-нибудь он вообще будет радоваться такому.

— Я знаю, что ребята перебарщивают, просто…

— Просто они конченные мудаки. А ты не хочешь в лузеры, поэтому молча наблюдаешь. Мне насрать, Хейл. Ты видишь, я немного занят самобичеванием и зализыванием ран. Дай мне себя пожалеть и свали с глаз, — Стайлз махнул рукой в сторону выхода и с усталым вздохом откинулся на стену позади. Ему просто нужно немного отдохнуть и привыкнуть к боли, чтобы не морщиться на уроках.

— Мне плевать, просто… Есть причины, по которым я не хочу ввязываться в драки с кем-то, — Дерек скривился от своих же слов и нахмурился. — Я хотел помочь.

— Мне не нужна ничья помощь, — Стайлз осторожно поднялся на ноги и как можно ровнее прошел мимо упертого Дерека, который все равно последовал за ним.

За все время с момента перевода Хейлов в их школу, Стайлз с Дереком еще ни разу не разговаривали. У них были разные круги общения, разные классы, уроки, увлечения. Однако стоило Дереку один раз случайно зарядить Стайлзу в голову баскетбольным мячом в коридоре, как его компания выпускников как с цепи сорвалась.

Скотт как-то пытался защитить друга, но тот строго настрого запретил тому вообще лезть. С астмой МакКолла только в драках участвовать.

Дерек же все это время стоял рядом и наблюдал с выражением злости, неуверенности и вины во взгляде, однако легче от этого не становилось.

— Может, ты уже прекратишь меня преследовать? — Стайлз остановился и обернулся уже на парковке. Желания посещать последние уроки не было, поэтому он решил пораньше вернуться домой, закончить с делами и лечь спать до того, как шериф вернется с работы. Неприятный разговор можно будет отложить на некоторое время.

— Я тебя подвезу. Ты едва на ногах стоишь, тебе нельзя за руль в таком состоянии.

Дерек немного обогнал Стайлза и встал перед ним, преисполненный уверенностью, что он совершает геройство. Чем раздражал только больше.

— Серьезно, оставь меня в покое. Успокаивай свою совесть в стороне от меня, окей?

Стайлз попытался обойти настырного Хейла, но тот сделал шаг в ту же сторону, вновь преграждая путь. Это уже походило на глупую детскую игру.

Дерек мягко, как ему показалось, придержал Стайлза за плечо как раз в том месте, где пару дней назад находилась ладонь Майка, оставив там почти полный отпечаток ладони. Стилински ненавидел свою кожу, на которой каждый тычок пальцем обозначался синяком.

Дерек внимательно всмотрелся в невозмутимое лицо напротив и недовольно сжал губы.

— Ты можешь показывать свою боль, — заговорил он тоном прошаренного психотерапевта. — Это нормально.

— Слушай, Хейл, — Стайлз выдернул из некрепкого захватала свою руку, — не тебе мне о боли говорить.

— Прости? Я на тренировках каждый день травмы получаю, — Дерек пожал плечами, вновь внимательно всматриваясь в карие глаза.

Стайлз с вызовом взглянул в ответ и скривил губы.

— Сказал оборотень, на котором даже переломы не задерживаются, — хмыкнув, он обошел собеседника и вновь стремительно направился к своему потрепанному временем и самим владельцем джипу.

— Я не это… Постой, ты знаешь?

Стайлз закатил глаза, но Дерек быстро нагнал его и потянул в противоположную от нужной сторону. Он под слабое сопротивление усадил Стилински в свою машину, а сам сел за руль и тут же повернул ключ в замке зажигания, трогая автомобиль и выруливая с парковки, чтобы пассажир даже и не подумал выскочить на улицу, пусть двери и были заблокированы.

— Какого черта ты творишь? Выпусти меня, психопат! — Стайлз все равно безуспешно подергал ручку и раздраженно взглянул на невозмутимого Дерека, вдруг громко сглотнув. — Слушай, чувак, я все понимаю. Никакого разглашения и все такое. Только давай ты не будешь меня везти в чащу и там есть, ладно? Я костлявый и буду горчить.

— Я не везу тебя в чащу, — Дерек недоуменно изогнул брови и взглянул на вжавшегося в сидение Стайлза.

— Мы едем в лес! — тот возмущенно махнул рукой за окно и поморщился от тянущей боли в боку. Туда ему пришелся нехилый такой удар с правой. — Я правда никому не расскажу, я вообще это ляпнул просто так! Я ничего не знал наверняка! Вернее… Я до сих пор ничего не знаю, ладно? Давай договоримся, что этого разговора не было, и просто…

— Я не собираюсь тебя убивать или бить. Я хочу просто поговорить, — терпеливо и даже с нотками веселья в голосе проговорил Дерек. Кажется, его только забавляла паника Стилински.

— И зачем ради этого ехать в лес? Или вам в городах не разговаривается? То-то ты часто такой молчаливый, тебе просто нужна родная среда обит… — Стайлз подавился воздухом, когда перед его лицом мелькнули большие острые когти на руке Хейла.

— Не перебарщивай, Стилински.

— Ты знаешь мою фамилию? — Стайлз постарался не пялиться на уже вполне человеческие ногти Дерека, но не мог себя пересилить.

— Все знают твою фамилию, — закатил глаза тот в ответ и мягко затормозил по опавшей листве напротив высокого деревянного дома прямо посреди небольшой опушки. В глубине, черт возьми, самой настоящей чащи!

— Это еще что такое…

— Мой дом.

Дерек улыбнулся с непонятным весельем в глазах и покинул салон автомобиля, направившись к зданию, так что Стайлзу не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за ним. Он понятия не имел, что происходит и во что он опять ввязался, но внутри уже привычным пожаром разгоралось любопытство. Неужели все его догадки подтвердятся?

***

 

Внутри дом оказался неожиданно уютным и наполненным той семейной атмосферой, о какой говорится только в высшем обществе завистливыми голосами.  
— Стайлз? — неожиданно раздавшийся женский голос заставил парня вздрогнуть и резко обернуться к неприметной двери.

Это была высокая стройная женщина с хищными чертами лица, глубоким пронизывающим взглядом и водопадом черных гладких волос. Стайлз со стопроцентной уверенностью мог сказать, что это мать Дерека. Сходство было невообразимым.

— Откуда вы меня знаете? — задал он ожидаемый вопрос, стараясь не пятиться, потому что на место любопытства неизвестно откуда пришел страх.  
— Я знаю твоего отца. Он очень тебя любит и не устает хвалиться всем и каждому твоими успехами. Хотя я уверена, что проказ от тебя куда больше. Я Талия Хейл, — она вполне дружелюбно улыбнулась, но у Стайлза все равно по спине побежали противные мурашки. — Так почему ты решил зайти к нам в гости? Не знала, что вы друзья.

— Мы не друзья.

— Он знает.

Два голоса прозвучали одновременно, и оба парня заметно вздрогнули. Стайлз все пытался убедить себя, что кто-то его точно видел, и они не посмеют убить сына шерифа. А Дерек хмуро раздумывал, почему его так покоробило от слов Стилински.

Взгляд Талии заметно потяжелел, но мягкая улыбка не сошла с красивых губ.

С таким видом педофилы зазывают детишек в темные переулки.

— Что ж, в таком случае пройдемте на кухню и поговорим.

Талия сделала приглашающий жест рукой, а Стайлзу показалось, что он неожиданно пустил корни в пол, потому что сил сдвинуться хоть на сантиметр не было. Если бы не Дерек, мягко подтолкнувший его в спину, Стилински, наверное, так и остался бы стоять перед входной дверью дома Хейлов как идиот.

Впрочем, именно им он себя сейчас и считал, потому что как всегда ляпнул неположенное и теперь ввязался в очередную передрягу. Только раньше его проблемы не были столь смертельными.

***

 

— Не стоит так сильно переживать, Стайлз, мы тебя не тронем. Нам просто нужно уточнить некоторые моменты, — Талия поставила перед взволнованным гостем большую чашку чая, больше похожую на глубокую миску, и сама разместилась напротив. Возможно, Стайлз чувствовал бы себя лучше, если бы Дерек не уселся по правую от него сторону так близко, что ощущался жар его кожи. Оказывается, этот парень горячий не только в переносном смысле, но и в буквальном.

— Я бы не переживал, если бы не сидел в закрытом помещении наедине с двумя полуволками. Это пугает, знаете, — Стайлз шумно отхлебнул горячий чай, чтобы смочить запершившее от напряжения горло.

— Начнем мы как раз-таки с этого, — Талия взглянула на своего молчаливого сына и вновь перевела тяжелый взгляд на Стайлза. — Откуда тебе о нас известно? Я знаю, что ты очень умный парень, поэтому давай побережем наше и твое время, и ты не будешь придумывать глупые отговорки. Просто ответь на вопрос.

Как раз это для Стилински было весьма непросто. Господи, он был уверен, что нашел бы в себе храбрость зайти в клетку к ядовитым змеям, если была бы надобность, но сейчас он не мог разомкнуть губ, чтобы выдавить из себя хоть одно слово.

— Стайлз? — Дерек, наконец, подал голос, который оказался наполненным странным беспокойством. Он, конечно, исчерпал на сегодня лимит добрых дел, но все же не хотелось, чтобы на их кухне парень умер от сердечного приступа.

Дерек протянул руку и вдруг сильно надавил пальцами на наливающийся синяк на шее, из-за чего Стайлз негромко вскрикнул и оттолкнул от себя чужую конечность.

— Рехнулся?

Звонкий голос заставил улыбнуться Талию и нагло ухмыльнуться Дерека.

— Зато ты пришел в себя. Мы не собираемся тебя есть, Красная Шапочка, — насмешливо протянул Дерек, с удовольствием наблюдая, как вытягивается в удивлении лицо собеседника.

— Да твоя мать тянет на страшного волка больше, чем ты, — фыркнул Стайлз и кинул взгляд на внимательно наблюдавшую Талию. — Не в обиду вам.  
— Я приму это как комплимент, — довольно добродушно улыбнулась та.

От Талии все еще веяло силой и властью, но вместе с тем Стайлз неожиданно ощутил уют и спокойствие. Будто волчица… приняла его?

— Я знал, что ты беспардонный, но чтобы настолько, — Дерек в удивлении и явном укоре приподнял брови. — Похоже, я сильно погорячился, когда решил тебе помочь. Надо было тебе добавить парочку синяков.

— Дерек, — Талия строго взглянула на сына, но тот, кажется, и вовсе забыл, что в комнате присутствует еще кто-то.

— А кто тебя вообще просил мне помогать? Если ты забыл, то я говорил тебе проваливать и оставить меня в покое, хмуроволк, — Стайлз раздраженно поджал губы и совсем по-детски надул щеки, вызвав невольную улыбку у Талии, что теперь не спешила вмешиваться. Обычно ее сын не был таким разговорчивым. К тому же от него явно пахло зарождающейся заинтересованностью.

— Как ты меня назвал? — Дерек всем корпусом развернулся к Стайлзу и облокотился одной рукой на спинку его стула, но тот уже и не думал бояться или даже опасаться.

— Хмуроволк, — спокойно повторил Стайлз. — Ну посмотрите на эти брови. Когда ты хмуришься, они у тебя почти в одну сливаются. К тому же ты волчара. Хотя в этом я все еще не до конца уверен…

— Стайлз, — Талия, наконец, привлекла внимание гостя. — Откуда ты узнал? Никто из нашей семьи не мог проговориться, а захожих оборотней на нашей территории давно не было.

— Да я вроде как сам догадался, — несколько сконфуженно пробормотал Стайлз. — Дерек как перевелся к нам в школу, почти сразу стал капитаном баскетбольной команды. К тому же я видел, как он играл и тренировался. Безусловно, есть очень выносливые люди, но иногда он все же перебарщивал. Однажды мне показалось, как у него глаза желтым засветились, поэтому я стал просто присматриваться. И тогда он зарядил мне мячом в голову.

— Я случайно, — неловко оправдался Дерек на укоризненный взгляд матери.

— Да неважно. После этого твои новые дружки прилипли ко мне как, Скотт к Эллисон. Только с другими намерениями. Так что нетрудно было заметить, как синяки Дерека проходили на следующий же день. Я сначала подумывал, что он их замазывает чем-то, но навряд ли бы тогда он со всеми ребятами ходил в душ. Не знаю, почему этого еще не заметили остальные, но тебе стоит быть осторожнее, — последнее Стайлз сказал довольно серьезно, повернув голову к Дереку. — Вот и все. Дальше мне потребовались книги, интернет и одинокий вечер, чтобы все понять.

— Ты и правда очень умен, — Талия гордо улыбнулась, словно Стайлз был ее сыном, и тот немного смущенно прокашлялся. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что больше никто не должен узнать об этом? В опасности можем оказаться не только мы, но и ты. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты пострадал по нашей вине.

— Это в любом случае не будет вашей виной. Но вообще я и не собирался никому ничего рассказывать. Как вы уже сказали, я умный, так что до этого тоже смог догадаться самостоятельно, — Стайлз усмехнулся и кинул взгляд на Дерека. — В отличие от некоторых.

— Прости, что? — Хейл вновь нахмурился и наклонился к Стайлзу, явно нарушая его личное пространство.

— Ну ты ведь не можешь додуматься пореже ходить со своей командой в душ. Однажды кто-нибудь все же заметит, что на тебе ни царапины нет.

— Без тебя разберусь, болтливый всезнайка.

На просторной светлой кухне повисла долгая пауза, с течение которой оба парня смотрели друг на друга, не мигая, пока Стайлз не откинулся назад с громким смехом.

— Боже, Хейл, что за детские обзывательства?

Дерек тоже весело фыркнул в сторону, а Талия все продолжала мягко улыбаться, наблюдая, как ребята непринужденно заводят новый разговор, без конца подкалывая друг друга.

Пожалуй, шериф не врал и не зря нахваливал сына.

Стайлз мог стать тем самым другом, которого Дереку всегда не хватало.

Однако знала бы Талия, к чему все приведет, выставила бы Стайлза за дверь тотчас, как только увидела.


	2. Chapter 2

— Что ты делаешь?

Стайлз уже в который раз отклонился от чужой настойчивой руки и зашипел подобно раздраженному коту. На этот раз он действительно получил травму на лакроссе, пусть Джексон и специально целился в него, когда Стилински выбежал к трибунам без экипировки.

Дерек, который оказался там каким-то неведомым образом, тут же подхватил «раненого» и тоном, не терпящим возражений, сообщил, что ведет Стайлза в медпункт. Мнение пострадавшего, конечно же, никто и не думал спрашивать.

И теперь они вдвоем сидели в тесном кабинете, в котором медсестра бывает только пару раз в году, когда не бегает хвостом за холостыми учителями. Дерек весьма настойчиво пытался оказать медицинскую помощь, а Стайлз умело от нее отказывался, выслушав целую речь от Хейла. Если речью, конечно, можно назвать грозный рык и предупреждение, что если Стилински решит сдохнуть, то над его трупом надругаются во всех возможных смыслах.

— Да боже ж мой! — Стайлз отобрал кусок ваты, смоченной антисептиком, и ответил Дереку не менее недовольным взглядом, чем тот его прожигал уже минут пятнадцать. — Я не умираю, окей? Конечно, я всего лишь человек, но люди не умирают от синяков и царапин, черт возьми. Перестань вести себя неадекватно, это моя прерогатива!

— Он не жалел силы, — Дерек невозмутимо выпрямился. Будто не он тут ворчал и цыкал на каждую царапину Стайлза словно обезумевшая мамочка. — Ему-то ты чем насолил?

— Да ничем, — Стайлз позволил себе прилечь на кушетке, а уже через пару секунд вальяжно разлегся на ней, закинув руки за голову. — Мы с самого начала не сдружились. Ну, знаешь, непросто нормально общаться с тем, кто встречается с девчонкой твоей мечты. А ему не особо нравилось, что Лидия дружит с тем, кто ее боготворит.

— Тем не менее вы продолжаете общаться, — Дерек развернул стул спинкой вперед и с удобством устроился возле кушетки. — Думаю, ей просто нравится, что ты к ней так трепетно относишься.

— Нет, мы друзья.

Стайлз легко пожал плечами и глубоко вздохнул, рассматривая солнечных зайчиков на потолке. Возможно, раньше его и задевали подобные слова, но теперь он знал, что у них с Лидией связь гораздо глубже, чем у девушки с Джексоном. Она любила его, бесспорно. Но все же Лидия не могла быть полностью откровенной и открытой рядом с ним. А вот со Стайлзом она себе это с легкостью позволяла.

Со временем долгая влюбленность переросла в настоящую дружбу. И Стайлз очень гордился тем, что иногда Лидия могла прийти к нему домой вечером. Они просто сидели в гостиной и разговаривали. Иногда к ним присоединялся и шериф. Правда потом тот долго ворчал, что Лидия была бы идеальной женой для его сына, но он тоже прекрасно понимал, что допустимых границ эти двое уже никогда не переступят.

— Думаю, теперь у меня просто огромный комплекс старшего брата, — Стайлз рассмеялся и перевернулся на бок. Ссадина от мяча на руке беспокоила не так сильно, как могла бы. В любом случае он уже давно научился претерпевать подобные ощущения.

— Кора, кстати, передала, что с удовольствием сходит с тобой на новый фильм о каких-то супергероях. Правда, я бы несколько раз подумал, прежде чем идти с ней куда-либо. Вас возненавидит весь зал.

Дерек пусть и ворчал, но говорил с легкой улыбкой. Он явно был рад, что Стайлзу удалось подружиться с его семьей, пусть многие и отсутствовали из-за свадьбы очередной кузины где-то в Южной Дакоте. Стайлз был искренним, и от него всегда пахло теми эмоциями, которые отображались на его лице и в глазах. Это подкупало подозрительных по своей сущности оборотней, и даже Талия едва не считала Стилински своим вторым сыном.

В школе косились в их сторону, перешептывались за спинами и нагло подшучивали (преимущественно над Стайлзом, так как Дерек все еще оставался охеренно красивым капитаном баскетбольной команды). Скотт ревниво ворчал каждый раз, когда видел их, разговаривающих в коридоре, но Стайлз знал, что того начало отпускать чувство вины. МакКолл в последнее время почти не уделял времени лучшему другу, полностью поглощенный любовными делами с Эллисон, поэтому теперь ему было спокойнее, когда он знал, что Стайлз не сидит дома в одиночестве среди книг или с горой еды перед телевизором.

— Ваша тренировка уже закончилась, а мне пора на свою, — Дерек взглянул на наручные часы и поднялся на ноги.

— Раз уж у меня все равно освобождение от занятий, то я с тобой, — Стайлз тоже подскочил с кушетки и поправил перевернувшуюся на животе худи.

— Стайлз…

— Ну нет, — Стилински упрямо мотнул головой. — Я не собираюсь лежать тут еще два часа. Это всего лишь синяк.

Дерек еще с минуту поворчал для вида, но все же повел друга за собой. Стайлз знал, что тот просто не хочет показывать, как рад присутствию Стилински на тренировке.

***

 

— Я на твоем месте все же подумала бы над этим, — Кора едва заметно ухмылялась и рассматривала свои ногти, совершенно не глядя на площадку, откуда доносилось поскрипывание кроссовок о пол.

— Я не сяду в общество этих дамочек, — Стайлз раздраженно взглянул на Кору. — И я тебе уже говорил — мы с твоим братом не встречаемся.

Он кинул взгляд на трибуну, где скопились девушки игроков, и недовольно прицокнул языком. Какого черта вообще? Что-то он не помнил, чтобы парень Дэнни на их тренировках тусовался вместе с визжащими красавицами.

— Но могли бы, — она наконец оторвалась от своего маникюра и хищно улыбнулась. — Признайся, что тебе этого хочется.

Стайлз в ответ только закатил глаза и молча продолжил наблюдать за игрой команды. Рядом с Корой он вообще мало говорил, потому что язвительность этой особы порой переходила даже его границы дозволенного.

Конечно, Стайлз не отрицал, что Дерек ему нравился. И не то чтобы он пытался это скрыть. Он был бы рад, если бы тот сам обо всем догадался и уже сделал свой вывод, но пока Дерек был к этому слеп. А ведь даже Скотт уже пару раз заводил разговор на эту тему.

Но, возможно, Дерек не мог ответить ему взаимностью и просто не желал портить дружбу своим отказом? Стайлз его в этом не винил. Если дела действительно обстояли так, то Хейл принял верное решение. Стилински не думал, что после такого разговора они остались бы друзьями, а сейчас у них было прекрасное взаимопонимание и веселые вечера на крыльце хейловского дома.

Стайлз отвлекся от своих мыслей, когда Дерек быстро взбежал к ним, вытирая шею небольшим полотенцем и одновременно с этим жадно сделав глоток воды из бутылки. У Стайлза свело зубы от желания сомкнуть челюсть за дернувшемся под потной кожей кадыке.

— Я забыл тебе сказать, — Дерек сел рядом на скамейку, а Кора показательно закатила глаза.

— Я уж думала, он никогда не решится…

Дерек послал сестре яростный взгляд, но та только пожала плечами и, достав из сумки шоколадный батончик, сделала вид, что полностью поглощена его уничтожением.

— Мои родственники вернулись сегодня утром. Мама с Лорой им все уши прожужжали о том, какой у меня замечательный друг, так что… Кхм… — Дерек смущенно потер влажный затылок ладонью. — Зайдешь сегодня на ужин? Народу будет много, и все они достанут тебя вопросами. Просто предупреждаю.

— О… Да, конечно, — удивленно пробормотал Стайлз.

Дерек радостно улыбнулся и быстрым шагом вернулся на площадку, на полпути поймав брошенный ему мяч.

***

 

Все оказалось гораздо лучше, чем Стайлз ожидал. Он сам не знал, что хотел увидеть, перешагнув порог дома Хейлов, но был безмерно рад, что ничего не изменилось.

Талия все так же встречала его крепкими объятиями, которые непременно заканчивались подергиванием ее носа. Стайлз знал, что она внимательно следит за его состоянием, чтобы при наличии новых повреждений непременно отчитать Дерека. Никто из них двоих не знал, с чего Дерек вообще должен был охранять Стилински, но тот с энтузиазмом принялся за молчаливое поручение.

— Почему у тебя болит плечо? — Талия отстранилась и внимательно осмотрела гостя таким взглядом, будто ожидала увидеть как минимум пулевое ранение.

— На тренировке неудачно словил мяч своим телом, — усмехнулся Стайлз, внутренне радуясь, что на этот раз ему даже не нужно пытаться соврать, удерживая в узде сердцебиение. Другие обстоятельства травмы озвучивать не пришлось, и Талия только сокрушенно покачала головой.

— Идем, все уже заждались.

Стайлз понятия не имел, чего все так сильно ждут, но догадался, когда они вместе вошли в просторную гостиную. На него тут же обратилось больше десятка любопытных пар глаз, из-за чего Стилински невольно вздрогнул. Сложилось впечатление, что он запеченная индейка, которую вынесли к столу не евшим неделю странникам.

Густую тишину прервал тягучий голос Питера:

— А вот и наш любимый гость.

Он подошел к Стайлзу и положил ему руку на плечо, собираясь сказать что-то еще колкое и наверняка язвительное, но вокруг левой ноги человека обвились тонкие детские руки. Стайлз опустил голову и встретился с переливающимися желтым детскими глазами. Они были как две новогодние гирлянды, и это настолько завораживало, насколько и пугало.

— Маленькие волчата совершенно не умеют себя контролировать. На днях будет ее первое перевоплощение, поэтому человеческий вид так нестабилен, — Талия положила ладонь на растрепанную макушку девочки лет пяти и улыбнулась.  
— Он мне нравится! Можно он на мне женится? — девчушка по-хозяйски взяла ошарашенного происходящим Стайлза за руку и замурчала себе под нос свадебный марш (?), покачиваясь на мысочках.

— Боюсь, ничего не выйдет, — насмешливо улыбаясь, проговорил Питер, присев рядом на корточки.

— Почему? — девочка с интересом взглянула на Стайлза и понимающе приподняла брови. — О… Так он женится на Дереке?

— Что? — окончательно растерявшийся Стайлз быстро заморгал, пытаясь понять, всерьез говорит ребенок или в шутку. У детей очень развито чувство интуиции, а уж у оборотней и подавно… Не хотел Стайлз начинать знакомство с родственниками Дерека с новости о том, что он безответно втюрился в парня.

— Все хотят жениться на Дереке, — вздохнув, пробормотала девочка и отпустила руку Стайлза, вернувшись к позабытой на кресле мягкой игрушке. Кажется, человек для нее потерял всякий интерес.

Стайлз обернулся к Дереку и возмущенно ударил того по плечу, так как молодой оборотень бесстыдно смеялся в свою ладонь.

Стилински надеялся, что Хейлы не задохнулись от его эмоций при виде смеющегося Дерека.

***

 

— Итак, Стайлз, как же ты отреагировал, когда Дерек тебе рассказал о нас?

Вопрос не удивил. Вообще, последние полчаса ему казалось, что он попал на допрос, но об этом его предупреждали, так что нечему жаловаться.

Женщина в явно короткой для ее возраста юбке, с узкими хитрыми глазами и такими ногтями, что любые волчьи когти и рядом не лежали, смотрела внимательно, ожидая ответа. Она явно прислушивалась к его сердцебиению. А Стайлзу все еще было стыдно, что он не запомнил имен и половины всех присутствующих.

— Я еще до нашего полноценного знакомства обо всем догадался.

За столом повисло удивленное молчание, и Стайлз тут же стушевался, подумав, что снова ляпнул что-то не то.

— Как прошла церемония? — непринужденно сменила тему Талия, едва заметно подмигнув Стайлзу. Тот благодарно улыбнулся в ответ и уткнулся носом в свою чашку с чаем. Ужин уже закончился, и теперь они просто сидели вместе за столом, растягивая десерт.

— Мы не попали на церемонию. Пришлось вернуться раньше, — Аделия, полноватая девушка лет двадцати пяти с копной русых волнистых волос, серьезно взглянула на Талию, а после перевела вопросительный взгляд на притихшего человека.

— Во-первых, он все равно узнает о каждом сказанном здесь слове. А во-вторых, его отец — шериф. Так что, думаю, он и без того прекрасно обо всем осведомлен. К тому же может нам помочь. Стайлз — мальчик сообразительный.

Талия ласково взглянула на смущенного юношу, а после ее глаза на секунду сверкнули алым. От Талии повеяло силой и уверенностью. Стайлз всегда немного опасался, когда она включала этот альфа-режим.

— Я так понимаю, и до вас дошли известия о зверских убийствах людей в нашем лесу. Власти списывают все на диких животных, верно? — Стайлз удостоился пристального взгляда и торопливо кивнул. — Но мы все прекрасно знаем, что это не так.

— Но ведь это и не оборотни, — робко подал голос Стайлз. Он не знал, как вести себя с таким количеством оборотней. Если к матери и сестрам Дерека он привык, то сейчас боялся лишний раз дернуться.

— А ты откуда знаешь? — высокая девушка — очередная очень дальняя кузина — с вызовом взглянула на Стайлза.

Он прекрасно видел, как она пытается распространять везде и всюду свои феромоны, каждую минуту заглядываясь на Дерека, который упрямо ничего не замечал. Привычка у него такая, что ли?

— Как уже было сказано — мой отец шериф, — Стайлз недовольно окинул девушку взглядом и распрямил плечи. Ему на подсознательном уровне хотелось быть лучше соперницы, пусть это и было глупо, потому что никто из них не имел шансов. — Он помог нам осмотреть труп. Так что это определенно не оборотень. Но это великолепная имитация.

— Хочешь сказать, нас кто-то пытается подставить?

Стайлз очень постарался не замечать пренебрежительного хмыканья со стороны раздражающей особы.

— Да. Это стопроцентная информация. Дерек не обнаружил никакого волчьего запаха, раны от предположительных когтей слишком неровные, причем сделаны все одним и тем же. А еще у всех на локтях и бедрах почти незаметные следы. Люди этого не увидели, зато Дерек сразу догадался. Скорее всего, их связывали.

— В локтях и бедрах? Это глупо, — девушка вновь фыркнула, и сидящая рядом женщина тут же строго на нее взглянула.

— Мишель, будь сдержаннее.

Та в ответ только лениво приподняла руки и отвернулась в другую сторону.

— Такие следы чаще всего ищут на запястьях и щиколотках, — терпеливо объяснился Стайлз. — Так что предположу, что это делали люди, понимающие, как все это работает.

— Охотники.

Голос Талии был жестким и злым. Стайлз невольно вздрогнул и тут же почувствовал, как его настойчиво тянут за руку из-за стола. Он обернулся, и Дерек покачал головой, говоря тем самым, что в данный момент лучше всего уйти и дать взрослым как следует обсудить возникшую на горизонте проблемы.

Они быстро поднялись на второй этаж, и Дерек плотно прикрыл дверь своей комнаты, обернувшись к Стайлзу с неподобающе веселым выражением лица.

— Господи, что? — Стилински растерянно осмотрел себя. — В чем дело? К моей подошве прилипла туалетная бумага?

— Так когда мне покупать кольцо? — насмешливо протянул он, отлипнув от двери.  
— Хейл, ты головой приложился? Что ты несешь?

— Ну как же… Ты ведь на мне женишься, — Дерек негромко засмеялся, но тут же замолчал, когда лицо Стайлза заметно помрачнело. — О, черт. Прости…

Скомканное извинение и явная неловкость, исходящая от Дерека, подняли внутри Стайлза целую бурю. Не зря он не желал этого разговора или хотя бы намека на него между ними.

Виноватый взгляд Дерека бил по больному, и в горле встал ком, потому что это не первый взгляд, которым его одаривали. Конечно, Хейл обо всем прекрасно знал, и он всего лишь не желал портить их дружбу. Это сделал сам Стайлз.

— Думаю, мне пора.

Он торопливо пригладил торчащие во все стороны волосы и прошмыгнул мимо замершего на месте Дерека. Тот обернулся спустя несколько секунд и встретился с недовольным взглядом Лоры.

— Жаль, что я слишком занята, чтобы бить тебя по морде пару часов, — она хрустнула пальцами и невозмутимо прошла мимо по коридору.

— Ты идиот, братец, — Кора закатил глаза и отправилась следом за сестрой, оставив Дерека одного разбираться с последствиями своей глупой ошибки.


	3. Chapter 3

Стайлз готов был свихнуться. Он понимал, что, возможно, переборщил в доме Хейлов (особенно учитывая тот факт, что там собралась только часть из оборотней, и все прекрасно слышали каждое их слово), но он и не предполагал, что Дереку так уж будет важна их дружба.  
Хейл был везде. Он буквально ходил за Стайлзом по пятам, превратившись в достаточно пугающего сталкера. Только за то, что Дерек не пытался извиниться за произошедшее, Стайлз готов был его простить (хотя, по сути, оборотень вообще виноват не был), и все же что-то мешало.  
Стайлз смотрел на своего друга и каждый раз с трудом проглатывал встававший в горле ком. Было проще скрывать свои чувства, когда объект желания делает вид, будто ничего не замечает. Теперь было слишком ясно, что оба в курсе влюбленности Стайлза, и находиться рядом стало до невыносимого неловко и даже немного больно. Стилински казалось, что ему грудь прошили острыми волчьими когтями.  
\- Хочешь, я с ним поговорю? – спросила Кора, отвлекая его от мрачных мыслей.  
Кажется, Стайлзу пора брать себя в руки, раз уж от младшей сестры Дерека поступило подобное предложение. Если дошло до такого, значит, выглядит он действительно хреново.  
\- Я сам поговорю с ним, - Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и запихнул в себя остатки сэндвича. Он уже третий раз обедал во внутреннем дворе школы, опасаясь встретиться с Дереком в столовой. – Когда-то это должно случиться. Лучше покончить со всем этим поскорее и никого не мучить. В конце концов, я когда-то был влюблен в Лидию, и взаимностью она мне и не думала отвечать, так что к этому я привык.  
\- Но в это время вы еще не были друзьями. Сейчас тебе будет сложнее. Ты ведь достаточно вырос с тех пор, - Кора вгрызлась зубами в зеленое сочное яблоко и запрокинула голову назад, с прищуром всматриваясь в чистое голубое небо. – Мой брат идиот, потому что ты явно гораздо лучше всех тех дамочек, что его окружают. Он непременно выберет одну из них, и тогда мы с Лорой точно найдем способ преподать ему урок, потому что ты, Стайлз, наилучшая для него партия. На самом деле, думаю, он это прекрасно понимает, но Дерек слишком упрямый. Если он что-то вбил себе в голову…  
Стайлз слушал Кору с затаенным дыханием. Он не знал наверняка, но предполагал, что за ее словами кроется какой-то второй смысл, которого Стайлз не может разглядеть. Что-то было во взгляде Коры, что подсказывало – будет весьма непросто, но оно того стоит. ДерекХейл, по скромному мнениюСтайлза, вообще стоил многого.  
\- Не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, но мне это уже не нравится, - Стайлз со вздохом поднялся со скамьи под невысоким деревом, выбросил в урну упаковку от сэндвича из супермаркета и, сунув руки в карманы джинсов, неспешно направился в здание.  
\- Эй, я жду потом красочного пересказа со всеми важными деталями! - крикнула ему вслед Кора. Стайлз в ответ только поднял руку и показал подруге средний палец под ее веселый смешок, после чего быстро скрылся за дверью. Нужны было действовать, пока он не передумал.  
***  
Дерек ожидаемо нашелся в спортивном зале. Он в одиночку прорабатывал броски, ловко обходя невидимых соперников и забивая мячи в сетку с поразительной точностью. Такого он не позволял себе даже на самых напряженных играх.  
Стайлз, откровенно говоря, глупо замер с приоткрытым ртом, наблюдая, как крепкие мышцы перекатывались под смуглой, влажной от пота кожей. Как Дерек то и дело облизывал пересыхающие от частого дыхания губы. Как капля пота медленно скатилась между лопаток, притягивая взгляд к черной татуировке. Сколько же он тут занимался, раз успел так взмокнуть?  
\- Если ты продолжишь молча стоять у двери, я решу, что мы поменялись местами, и теперь ты за мной следишь, - Дерек обернулся через плечо на своего гостя.  
В зале повисла минутная пауза, за время которой Стайлз приказывал своему телу не реагировать на все это возбуждением. Сейчас для подобного вообще было не место и не время.  
\- А ты следил за мной?  
Стайлз медленно подошел к трибунам и присел на нижнюю скамью возле вещей Дерека. Кофта Хейла валялась на полу, и Стайлз, осторожно наклонившись, положил ее рядом с собой.  
\- Кора выразилась именно так, - Дерек устало хрустнул шеей и подошел ближе, всматриваясь в напряженное лицо Стайлза. – Я столько раз пытался с тобой поговорить, а теперь понятия не имею, с чего начать.  
\- Давай начну я.  
Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и быстро вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы на бедрах. В горле немного пересохло от волнения, и Стайлз тихо прокашлялся, собирая в кучу все, что хотел сказать. Им обоим это требовалось. Терять дружбу никто не хотел, но и самопожертвований в этом еще не хватало.  
\- Слушай, я знаю, что пытаться делать вид, будто ничего не было, не имеет смысла. В конце концов, это приведет к еще худшим последствиям, а я все же не хочу терять нашу дружбу, потому что она уже многое значит для меня.  
Стайлз прервался и вновь вздохнул, позволив себе несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
Дерек и не думал прерывать его, но внимательный взгляд несколько сбивал с мыслей. Хотелось послать все к черту и сжать этого хмурого оборотня в объятиях. Стайлз мог бы. Он знал, что Дерек обнимет в ответ. Только для каждого это будет иметь разное значение.  
\- Я не прошу понимать меня, жалеть или подобной чуши. Мне этого не нужно. Я просто хочу продолжать общаться так же, как раньше. Знаю, что поначалу будет неловко, но не думаю, что так уж сложно оставаться хорошими друзьями. Мне нравится проводить с тобой время, я люблю твою семью (даже тех, кто меня не принял), и все это значит для меня слишком много, чтобы я мог променять это на мнимое спокойствие вдали от борьбы со своими чувствами. Это глупо.  
Стайлз нахмурился, подбирая нужные слова, и провел ладонью по своему лицу. Он не считал, что все будет так просто. Он не мог просто возобновить это и вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. Будто он не влюблен в Дерека по уши, будто тот ни о чем не догадывается, будто совсем не больно смотреть на флиртующего с кем-то Хейла.  
Стайлзу не тридцать лет, но он уже понимал, что в данном случае подростковые методы совершенно не помогут. Дерек ценил правду, и Стайлз не собирался его разочаровывать. Будет сложно. Хейл наверняка начнет жрать самого себя чувством вины, но для поддержки рядом всегда был Стайлз. И этого он тоже менять не собирался.  
\- Мы не должны терять это, Дерек, - он взглянул на друга с улыбкой и поборол в себе желание взять его за руку.  
Дерек выпустил мяч из рук, и Стайлз слегка вздрогнул от громкого звука ударов, пронесшихся эхом по залу. Стилински и понять ничего не успел, когда Дерек оказался рядом и, опустившись на колени, крепко обнял его за пояс, уткнувшись носом куда-то в ключицу. Он дышал глубоко и спокойно, но Стайлз чувствовал, как грохочет в груди чужое сердце.  
\- Спасибо.  
Шепот Дерека заставил Стайлза задышать чаще. Он обвил руками крепкие плечи и поднял глаза к потолку, быстро моргая, чтобы прогнать пелену слез. Ну нет, не хватало ему еще расклеиться тут подобно девчонке.  
\- Стайлз…  
\- Заткнись, - прервал он чуть удивленного Дерека. – Просто дай мне минуту.  
Никто из них не знал, сколько времени прошло, но отстранился Стайлз, когда у него уже затекла спина от неудобного положения. В воздухе еще висела недосказанность. Дерек явно хотел поговорить о чем-то еще, но почему-то продолжал умалчивать. Стайлз не хотел его торопить, поэтому не стал спрашивать, а только предложил провести будущий вечер в компании друг друга и Коры, которая непременно согласится – она очень любила вклиниваться в их общее свободное время.  
Дерек согласился незамедлительно, и Стайлз покинул спортивный зал в приподнятом настроении. Только внутри все еще вспыхивали болью искры от разгоревшихся внезапно чувств. К тому же зародилось смутное предчувствие. Будто должно было случиться что-то, что определенно Стайлзу не понравится.  
\- Чувак, да у тебя паранойя, - пробормотал он под нос перед тем, как зайти в нужную аудиторию.  
***  
Кажется, Стайлз давно не посещал дом Хейлов, потому что в этот раз там находилось еще больше народу и как минимум половина из них были обычными людьми.  
Разговорившись с одним парнем, Роном, Стайлз узнал, что у оборотней не всегда рождаются волки. Точно так же, как у ребенка не обязательно будут голубые глаза матери или карие отца – он может родиться с зелеными. Все зависело от воли случая и природы. Невозможно было угадать, кем родится ребенок. И, судя по количеству людей, живущих в этом доме, такое не являлось редкостью.  
\- На самом деле, чаще рождаются люди, - открыто делился информацией Рон. – В последнее время много смешанной крови. Найти пару волка стало почти невозможным, нас осталось очень мало. А если учесть, что даже у пар урожденных не всегда рождаются оборотни, нас скоро можно будет считать вымершим видом.  
Стайлз слушал внимательно и, наверное, впервые в жизни не спешил перебивать. Рассказчик из Рона был отменным. Он говорил только по существу, но с такой интонацией, что хотелось затаиться и только слушать. Но Стайлз все еще был очень любознательным, поэтому долго молчать у него не вышло.  
\- А у обычных людей может родиться оборотень?  
\- Нет, - Рон рассмеялся, покачав головой. – Откуда бы им там браться? Если в паре есть один укушенный, то возможно, но вероятность этого очень мала. И все равно, несмотря на всю эту ситуацию, в нашей семье еще ни разу не было случаев, когда родители заставляли детей быть с урожденными, чтобы поддерживать род. Я не знаю, что происходит у остальных, но в семье Хейлов лучшие традиции в мире оборотней.  
Стайлз повернулся корпусом к собеседнику и удивленно приподнял брови. Вообще-то он впервые слышит о каких-либо традициях Хейлов. Он-то уж было подумал, что у оборотней их нет, но, скорее всего, его просто в них не посвятили. А он даже не додумался спросить, вот балда.  
\- Ну, знаешь…  
\- И долго вы тут секретничать будете? – недовольный голос Дерека прервал всю таинственную атмосферу, что они создали разговором, и Стайлз едва не зашипел на друга.  
\- Я почти узнал! А ты даже не потрудился поставить меня в известность подобного, - Стайлз в обвинительном жесте ткнул Дерека в плечо пальцем. – А вдруг я сделаю что-то вразрез с вашими традициями и правилами?  
\- Ты уже нарушил кучу правил, но ничего от этого не изменилось, потому что моя семья тебя приняла. Так что это уже не имеет значения, - Дерек пожал плечами и взглянул на наручные часы. – Я могу рассказать тебе обо всем потом, если тебе так хочется. И тебе разве не надо было быть дома полчаса назад?  
Стайлз подскочил с глубокого удобного кресла, схватил Дерека за руку и взглянул на его часы.  
\- Твою мать! Отец опять будет читать лекцию о том, как волнуется каждый раз, когда я не прихожу домой вовремя.  
Стайлз продолжал ругаться себе под нос, пока быстро собирал свои тетради (они с Дереком собирались заниматься этим вечером, но затянувшийся ужин им этого не позволил), натягивал на себя кофту и пытался запихнул телефон в карман одновременно.  
Зрелище было то еще, поэтому Дерек не сдержал тихого смешка.  
\- Смешно тебе? Будешь смеяться, когда отец позвонит тебе и начнет читать лекции, - Стайлз пихнул смеющегося Дерек плечом и заспешил в сторону выхода, все еще пытаясь нормально надеть кофту. Первая попытка закончилась тем, что вещь оказалась на нем наизнанку.  
\- И каким же образом он мне позвонит? – Дерек остановился на пороге, опершись плечом на косяк входной двери. Стайлз притормозил в паре шагов от дома и обернулся через плечо.  
\- Я ему специально твой номер перепишу. До завтра, волчара.  
Махнув рукой, Стайлз поспешил к своему джипу. На улице уже стемнело, но он уже совершенно не боялся находиться в лесу даже в такое время суток. К тому же дорогу до дома Хейлов он мог найти даже с закрытыми глазами.  
Включив музыку погромче, Стайлз принялся энергично подпевать какой-то дешевой попсовой певице, в такт музыке стуча пальцами по рулю. Несмотря на опоздание, ехал он не спеша. Все же стоило брать в расчет, что это лес и из освещения у него есть только грязные фары на последнем издыхании.  
И все же это не помогло, когда машина наткнулась на что-то на дороге. Руль вывернулся в сторону, и Стайлз не успел его поймать, чтобы предотвратить встречу с ближайшим деревом. Тормоза автомобиля давно оставляли желать лучшего, поэтому удар был достаточно сильным. Стайлз успел сгруппироваться и закрыть голову руками, чтобы не влететь лбом в руль, но приятного все равно было мало. Давно нужно было починить ремни безопасности, иначе рано или поздно он совершит полет через лобовое стекло. Пусть Стайлз вообще впервые попал в аварию, но это не значило, что этот раз последний.  
Стилински вышел из салона и обошел свой джип, встав перед ним. Смялась решетка радиатора, погнулся капот и, конечно же, досталось переднему бамперу, но все было куда лучше, чем могло бы. И тут взгляд Стайлза упал на колеса. На спущенные колеса.  
\- Какого…  
Он обернулся на неровную дорогу и прищурился, разглядев невдалеке лежащую поперек дороги цепочку шипов. Не успел Стайлз удивиться, как позади послышался шорох, и вскоре в его поле зрения появилось несколько довольно ухмыляющихся мужчин.  
\- Привет, птенчик, - грузный мужчина с чуть поседевшей бородой вышел немного вперед, и Стайлз заметил у него пояс с кобурой. Не пустой кобурой.  
\- Вы кто? – Стайлз невольно попятился назад и прижался спиной к дверце своей машины. Мысленно он сопоставлял шансы того, что ему удастся запрыгнуть в салон и быстро смыться отсюда, и того, что его поймают за шиворот быстрее, чем он успеет открыть дверь.  
\- Мы хотим помочь, - мужчина неприятно улыбнулся, выставляя напоказ желтые кривые зубы. – Тебе. Этому городу. Хейлам.  
\- Хейлам? Не припомню, чтобы они нуждались в помощи, - Стайлз осторожно нащупал за своей спиной ручку дверцы и гулко сглотнул. – И причем здесь я вообще?  
Сбоку кто-то противно засмеялся – громко и гавкающе, - будто Стайлз произнес самую гениальную шутку в своей жизни.  
\- Мы поможем тебе, а ты поможешь нам, - главарь, судя по выводам, подошел ближе, и Стайлз почувствовал его несвежее дыхание на своем лице.  
Его затошнило, и Стайлз резко отвернул голову и задержал дыхание. Хотелось оттолкнуть незнакомца, запрыгнуть в джип и вернуться к Хейлам, где бы его непременно напоила чаем Талия. Кора шутила и подкалывала бы, но этим непременно разрядила бы обстановку. А Дерек просто был бы рядом, молчаливо поддерживая.  
\- Ты поможешь нам избавиться от Хейлов.  
Стайлз приоткрыл рот в удивлении и посмотрел на главаря, но в следующую секунду его голова дернулась в сторону от встречи с крепким кулаком. Не прошло и полминуты, как на него обрушились жестокие удары, пока он обессиленно не сполз на землю, пытаясь удержать себя в сознании, но это было выше его сил. И перед тем, как грохнуться в обморок, он успел заметить золото горящих в темноте глаз и грозный волчий рык.  
***  
\- Дерек?  
Талия негромко постучалась в его комнату и приоткрыла дверь. На ее лице явственно читалось беспокойство, что само по себе должно быть жутко. Мало что может заставить Талию Хейл переживать. Если только это не…  
\- Что-то случилось со Стайлзом? – Дерек приподнялся на локтях на кровати, а после поспешно сел.  
\- Давно он уехал? Его до сих пор нет дома. Его отец звонил, он очень волнуется…  
\- Должен был уже добраться, - Дерек взволнованно облизнул губы и промчался мимо матери в коридор. Но не успел он приблизиться к входной двери, как та резко распахнулась и на пороге оказалась взъерошенная, чуть напуганная Кора.  
\- Стайлз…  
\- Где он? – Дерек порывисто двинулся вперед, но тут же замер, услышав ответ растерянным голосом сестры.  
\- Его забрали… Охотники его забрали.


	4. Chapter 4

Стайлз уперся дрожащими руками в сырую рыхлую землю и сплюнул на примятую его телом листву кровавую слюну. Горло саднило, лицо горело, а во всем теле была такая боль, что хотелось упасть обратно и не подниматься, пока все не пройдет.

Однако на улице было слишком холодно. Если он задержится в лесу еще на несколько часов, то подхватит пневмонию, и тогда уж точно станет еще хуже.

Стайлз столько раз переносил побои в школе. Терпел, стискивал зубы и не издавал ни звука. Но все прошлые удары не могли сравниться с тем, что делали с ним охотники. И в этот раз он кричал. Потому что невозможно молча терпеть, когда тебе выворачивают руку до вывиха сустава.

«Ты будешь нашим маленьким подарком для них, — с усмешкой пробормотал главарь, достав небольшой карманный, но наверняка очень острый нож. —Передай им одно сообщение. Думаю, они поймут…»

Держась за ствол дерева, Стайлз медленно поднялся на ноги и с хрипом выдохнул. Колени дрожали и грозились подогнуться, но Стайлз с трудом устоял на месте, а после сделал неуверенный шаг вперед. Спина горела огнем, но если он не выберется в скором времени, то истечет кровью или околеет до смерти.

Откуда-то спереди послышались чьи-то медленные шаги, и Стайлз едва не застонал. Он устал. Он хотел добраться до своей кровати и забыться сном, но, кажется, охотники либо передумали его отпускать, либо решили, что недостаточно поиздевались.

Стайлз считал, что достаточно, но у него уже не было сил для сопротивления.

Шаги стали громче и быстрее. Под чужими ногами громко ломались сухие ветки и шуршала влажная трава. Стайлз решил отойти в сторону и попытаться спрятаться за кустарником, но, как только он потерял опору в виде дерева, его накренило в сторону и потянуло к земле, пока падение не предотвратили чьи-то теплые крепкие руки.

— Стайлз?

Голос Дерека звучал очень обеспокоенно, и Стайлз вдруг почувствовал, что он наконец в безопасности. Он может расслабиться…

Пробормотав что-то в благодарность, он позволил своему сознанию ускользнуть, перед этим заметив сверкнувшие злостью золотые глаза.

***

 

Он выплывал из блаженного бессознательного состояния, словно из моря меда. Его тянуло назад, вязкость вокруг сковывала движения, дышать было трудно и грудь поднималась и опускалась будто против его желания.

Стайлз не хотел открывать глаза. Он знал, что увидит взволнованных и злых из-за произошедшего Хейлов. Что обнаружит у кровати спящего измученного отца. Сколько его не было? День, два, три? Стайлз пытался считать, но вскоре потерялся в непрекращающейся боли.

Его руки коснулись чьи-то теплые пальцы, и Стайлз отозвался ответным движением против своей воли. Он хотел увидеть одного человека. Ему было нужно убедить его, что он ни в чем не виноват, что все нормально, ведь Стайлз живой и вскоре поправится.

— Дерек… — имя сорвалось с сухих губкак вздох. Как что-то необходимое Стайлзу.

— Нет, сынок, — тусклый и уставший голос все же заставил Стайлза открыть глаза, подслеповато щурясь от яркого света.

Шериф сидел на стуле возле больничной койки, на которой расположили Стайлза. Он крепко сжимал руку сына и недовольно поджимал губы. Стайлз уже знал, что ему не понравятся слова отца, поэтому пульс на мониторе слегка подскочил, ускорившись.

— Эй, пап, что…

— Чтобы я ни одного из Хейлов больше не видел рядом с тобой.

Стайлз застыл с открытым ртом, пытаясь понять, что только что услышал. Не видеться больше с Хейлами? Ни с дружелюбной с ним Талией. Ни с веселой, иногда жесткой Корой. Ни с людьми их семьи, с которыми он запросто нашел общий язык. Ни с Дереком…

— Пап, что ты несешь? С чего бы мне держаться от Хейлов подальше? Они мои друзья. И ты ведь был не против раньше…

— Это было раньше, — шериф говорил непривычно жестким голосом.

Стайлз никогда не видел его таким. Даже когда Стайлз творил очередную глупость, ставящую шерифа под удар, тот лишь устало вздыхал и качал головой, после они вместе смотрели какое-нибудь глупое телешоу, запасшись овощными чипсами.

Даже когда Стайлз приходил домой побитый, шериф не злился так сильно, хоть и прекрасно понимал, что все эти истории про травмы на тренировке — только глупые оправдания.

— Отдыхай, ребенок, — шериф провел ладонью по взъерошенным волосам сына и вышел из палаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.

И только тогда Стайлз заметил, что палата не совсем обычная. Она была определенно платной и далеко не самой дешевой из подобных. С отдельным душем и туалетом, прибранными даже получше, чем у него дома. С удобной регулирующейся кроватью и запасным комплектом постельного белья. С пультом от лампы и телевизором.

Стайлз прекрасно знал, кто позаботился, чтобы его тут устроили, и от этого стало неудобно, хоть его и поймали из-за Хейлов. Но ведь оборотни виноваты не были. Кто же предполагал, что охотники нацелятся на хрупкого чужого человека.

Он выдернул один из шнуров из розетки, а после спокойно снял с пальца пульсоксиметр, зная, что аппарат не взорвется противным визгом из-за потери контакта с живым телом. Словно жуткий паразит…

Безусловно, через пять минут сюда прибежит перепуганная медсестра, но Стайлз ведь имел право сходить в туалет? И плевать ему на все эти электрические приборы.

Стайлз осторожно дошел до санузла, быстро справился со своими делами и доковылял до раковины, над которой видело чистое большое зеркало.

— Мда… Красавец, — он провел пальцами по своему лицу, опухшему и заплывшему синяками. Разбитая губа чуть кровоточила — видимо, слегка лопнула, когда он заговорил после пробуждения. Поперек брови — крупная ссадина.

Стайлз задумчиво подцепил зубами свежую ранку на губе и вышел в палату, вернувшись с небольшим зеркалом, которое стояло на тумбочке. Он предельно осторожно снял с себя больничную рубашку, громко шипя от неприятных ощущений — поднимать руки было невыносимо больно. Спина горела и пульсировала.

Стайлз помнил, как по коже скользило лезвие ножа, помнил, как охотник чуть сильнее давил на оружие на позвонках. Сейчас он просто хотел увидеть результат своих мучений.

Снимать бинты, окутывающие торс, оказалось не так просто, но Стайлз с этим справился, и вскоре белые лоскуты марли упали на пол, накрыв голые ступни.

Стайлз повернулся к большому зеркалу спиной и поднял над плечом маленькое, всматриваясь в отражение позади. Стоило ему только разобрать покрытые кровавой коркой линии, рука дрогнула и небольшое зеркало упало к ногам, со звоном разбившись на множество осколков. Некоторые из них впились в ноги, но Стайлз этого даже не заметил.

На его спине большими буквами было вырезано слово «Хейл».

Ладно, теперь он понимал, почему его отец был так зол.

— Это моя вина.

Стайлз вздрогнул от неожиданно прозвучавшего голоса и повернул голову в сторону дверного проема. Конечно, там стоял Дерек собственной персоной.

— Ты слишком много на себя берешь, — хрипло пробормотал Стайлз, попытавшись наклониться за рубашкой, но спину прострелило болью, а вывихнутая ранее рука категорично оказывалась работать правильно. Кажется, зря он пренебрег плечевой повязкой, которая лежала на той же тумбочке, что и зеркало.

Дерек быстро сократил расстояние между ними, помог Стайлзу выпрямиться и, подняв больничную рубашку с пола, с предельной осторожностью надел ее на Стилински.

Дерек не мог не проследить, как ткань скрывает темные синяки и ссадины, а в отражении зеркала — кровавые линии его фамилии.

— Перестань, — Стайлз поморщился, заметив взгляд Дерека. — Это ведь не ты мне когтями спину исполосовал.

С помощью ДерекаСтайлз медленно дошел до койки и осторожно опустился на нее. Кажется, ему нужно будет вызвать медсестру для перевязки…

— Подожди, а где медсестра? Она должна была уже вломиться сюда с группой стажеров и желанием спасать мою жизнь, я ведь отключил прибор.

Дерек молча нахмурился, подоткнул одеяло и сел на скрипучий хлипкий стул возле кровати.

— Она забегала. Странно, что ты не услышал ее писклявый голос, — Дерек сжал лежащие на кровати руки в кулаки. — Я…

— Ты не виноват, я уже говорил тебе об этом. Прекрати винить себя во всем.

Стайлз устало прикрыл глаза. Организм был очень ослаблен, и постоянно хотелось спать. Кажется, он совершил слишком утомительный для своего состояния марш-бросок. Он уже почти заснул, когда Дерек вновь негромко заговорил:

— Я знал, что ты окажешься в опасности. Я знал, поэтому не мог тебе ничего ответить. А ты все равно… — Дерек глубоко вздохнул, а Стайлз распахнул глаза. Сна будто и не бывало.

— Что ты сказал? Что ты… — Стайлз с трудом приподнялся на мягкой подушке, преодолевая боль в спине. — Ты только что сказал, что не ответил на мои чувства, чтобы я типа был в безопасности? Я не ослышался?

Дерек еще сильнее нахмурился и отвел взгляд, чего за ним раньше не наблюдалось. И это только сильнее разозлило и без того заведенного Стайлза.  
— Ты что, решил возомнить себя дешевым супергероем? «Мы не можем быть вместе, потому что ты в опасности рядом со мной». Чушь собачья!

— Стайлз… — Дерек попытался остановить его, но Стилински уже прорвало, как старую ржавую трубу под большим напором воды.

— Ну нет, Хейл, — собственная фамилия прозвучала для Дерека как пощечина, — заткнись и послушай меня. Твое якобы геройство привело к абсолютно противоположному эффекту. Знаешь, почему? Потому что, если бы мы встречались, я тем вечером мог остаться у тебя, имея на это полное право. И меня бы не поймали охотники. Не спорю, возможно, они бы сделали это позже. Или раньше. А может, и не сделали бы. Ты, мать твою, не экстрасенс! Какого черта ты все решил за двоих?

— Я беспокоился о твоей безопасности…

— Ты думал только о себе, — прошипел Стайлз настолько яростно, что Дерек перестал его узнавать. — Ты думал о том, что будешь винить себя, если что-то случится со мной. И вот оно случилось. Получите и распишитесь. Весь список того, чего ты так сильно хотел избежать. Из-за этого мой отец запретил близко приближаться к вашей семье.

— Но ты ведь…

— Я собираюсь впервые в жизни его послушаться, Дерек.

Оборотень пораженно замер с приоткрытым ртом и медленно качнул головой, словно отрицал все слова Стайлза. Однако взгляд Стилински говорил сам за себя. Тот действительно все для себя решил.

— Убирайся, — голос предательски дрогнул, но Стайлз продолжал держать лицо.  
Он не должен позволить себе размякнуть, не сейчас. Он должен позволить этой злости захватить его, потопить под волной ярости.

Дерек на удивление спорить не стал. Видно, почувствовал, что настроение Стайлза кардинально изменилось, и послушно поднялся на ноги, направившись к окну. Дерек оперся руками на подоконник, обернулся к закрывшему глаза Стайлзу и молча выпрыгнул на улицу, оставив человека наедине с его мыслями.

***

 

— Пап, я правда уже в норме!

Стайлз отмахнулся от рук шерифа и твердо встал на ноги. Он прекрасно понимал беспокойство отца, но Стайлз пролежал в больнице три недели! Он уже вполне может передвигаться сам. Удивительно, как еще не забыл, ведь там ему не позволяли сделать без чужой помощи и пару шагов, словно накануне Стайлзу переехало ноги трамваем, и их пришили обратно.

Дома, как и ожидалось, ничего не изменилось. Разве что пустые упаковки еды из супермаркета.

— Пап, я же просил. Если что-то заказываешь, то пусть это будет хотя бы нормальная еда, а не фастфуд.

Стайлз ворчливо покачал головой и устало потер глаза. На лестнице больницы его встретила целая армия.

Скотт с Эллисон, Лидия с Джексоном (который выглядел так, словно вот-вот провалится в Ад) и даже Дэнни со своим бойфрендом. Конечно, все они думали, что на Стайлза напал какой-то безумный маньяк, но парню было очень приятно увидеть всех такими взволнованными. Хорошо, что все были достаточно учтивыми, чтобы не просить его показать спину. Даже Скотт молчал, правда явно сдерживался из последних сил.

И только когда они с отцом выезжали с больничной парковки, Стайлз заметил припаркованную черную Камаро, из которой ему незаметно махнула Кора, сдержанно улыбнулась Лора, а Дерек лишь просверлил тяжелым взглядом.

Сейчас Стайлз думал, что Дерек заразился недалекостью от спортсменов, которые его окружали.

Шериф сослался на какие-то очередные бумажно-важные дела и, с сотню раз переспросив, справился ли сын один, уехал в участок. Стайлз позже спросит с него все подробности, а пока он планировал завалиться в свою удобную кровать и немного подумать о тормозах Дерека, которые он решил врубить на полную.

— Ты кого это тормозом назвал? — раздавшийся от окна голос Дерека был настолько ожидаемым, что Стайлз даже не вздрогнул. Он только лениво повернул голову в сторону гостя и шумно вздохнул.

— Тебя. Почему так долго? — сев на кровати, Стайлз немного подвинулся к стене, освобождая место для Дерека, который тут же воспользовался предложением. — Ну что, понял?

— То, что твои слова просто способ мне отомстить? Понял, — Дерек откинулся на стену рядом. — Прости, я не должен был решать за двоих.

— Спасибо, что понял это через месяц, а не через год. Потому что сам бы я к тебе больше не пришел, знаешь.

Стайлз протянул руку и накрыл ладонь Дерека своей, мягко сжав пальцы. Он рад, что Дерек действительно догадался, что у Стайлза и в мыслях не было рвать с ним какие-то отношения — будь то дружба или нечто большее. Это был хитрый ход, чтобы Дерек помучил сам себя, а иначе Стайлз ему тут же все простил бы.

— Ты очень жестокий человек, — проворчал Дерек и притянул Стайлза в свои объятия.

Стилински только задумчиво хмыкнул в ответ и прижался к теплой груди оборотня, обхватив его руками за пояс. За время больничного у него было достаточно часов наедине с собой, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью, что Дереку он тоже нравится. Вариант с влюбленностью не рассматривался, потому что Стайлз и в своих-то чувствах был уверен не до конца, а уж утверждать что-то о чужих он не стал бы и подавно.

— Слушай, пока твой отец встречается с моей матерью, может…

— Что?

Стайлз отскочил от Дерека с такой прытью, что потревоженная спина вновь отдалась болью. Глубокие раны все еще не зажили до конца и изредка беспокоили.

— Какого черта? Ему, значит, можно встречаться с Хейлами, а мне нет? Ну я ему покажу. Будет у меня месяц одной брокколи питаться! Да он…

— Стайлз, — Дерек схватил его за руку, которой Стилински активно размахивал, и вновь усадил рядом. —Ты можешь вылить весь свой праведный гнев на отца позже. А пока его нет — мы можем заняться друг другом. У нас не так много времени.

— Оу, я… — Стайлз смущенно прокашлялся, поерзав на месте. — А как же отец? Мне надо с ним поговорить о нас с тобой. И те охотники, мы должны их найти. И…

— Стайлз.

Дерек прервал его, положив ладонь на щеку, и притянул к себе для глубокого медленного поцелуя, от которого у Стайлза внутренности в узел завязались.  
Ладно, все проблемы они могут оставить на несколько минут без их участия, ведь Стилински наконец дорвался до желанного.


	5. Chapter 5

Послышался прерывистый вздох и глухой рык, а после — усталый недовольный стон.

Стайлз оторвался от губ Дерека, глаза которого сверкнули золотом, и повернулся в сторону застывшего в дверном проеме Скотта. Тот выглядел так, словно в любую секунду готов вытащить из кармана ложку для мороженого и выковырять себе глаза. Потому что Скотт не хотел видеть, как ноги его лучшего друга крепко обхватывали бедра Дерека. Как Хейл вжимал Стайлза в стену, при этом держа руки на его заднице. И уж тем более — как при этом они страстно целовались и издавали неприличные звуки.

— Вы с ума сошли — заниматься этим в школе? — Скотт захлопнул за собой дверь и недовольно поджал губы. -Стайлз, ты можешь слезть с него, когда я пытаюсь с тобой поговорить?

— Скотт, этим, — он многозначительно выделил слово голосом, — мы не занимались. Вы с Эллисон каждый закуток этого здания протерли, я же вам ничего не говорю.

Стайлз с невозмутимым видом встал на ноги и одернул на себе чуть измятую рубашку. Скотт думал, если и застанет друга за чем-то подобным, то непременно увидит целый фейерверк на лице Стайлза из смущения, возмущения, стыда… Но тот выглядел так, будто все это — норма. Это было более чем странно.

— Я вас искал. Скоро начнется тренировка, поэтому… — Скотт смущенно махнул рукой себе за спину и неловко прокашлялся. — В общем… да.

— Весьма многословно, МакКолл, — насмешливо фыркнул Дерек, даже не думая убирать руку с талии Стайлза, прижимая парня к своему боку.

— Кто бы говорил, — Стайлз закатил глаза и обхватил Дерек руками за пояс. — Скотт, мы подойдем чуть позже, — обратился он к другу. Тот страдальчески вздохнул, закатил глаза и решил оставить их вновь наедине.

— У Скотта уже вошло в привычку, появляться в подобные моменты, — Дерек тоже поправил кофту на себе, которую минуту назад Стайлз настойчиво мял в свои ладонях, наверняка желая избавиться от ткани, но не имея возможности. В школе они могли уделять друг другу только пару страстных минут.

— Чувак, ему надо справиться с мыслью, что его лучший друг начал встречаться с горячим парнем. Так что такие появления лишь плюс к осознанию, — Стайлз усмехнулся и оставил на шее Дерека короткий поцелуй. — Нам действительно пора. Тебе не стоит пропускать свои тренировки, меня и так уже начинают винить твои сокомандники, что ты теряешь хватку.

— Подожди.

Дерек перехватил Стайлза за руку, когда тот уже направился к двери, и развернул к себе, чуть крепче сжав пальцы на тонком запястье. С минуту оба молчали, всматриваясь в глаза друг друга, пока Стайлз не открыл рот, чтобы спросить, какого черта происходит, но Дерек отрицательно мотнул головой и достал из кармана какой-то кулон на кожаном тонком ремешке.

— Что это?

Стайлз с волнением всмотрелся в раскрытую ладонь Дерека. Это был медальон всего в пару дюймов в диаметре с изображенным на нем трискелионом. Дерек как-то рассказывал, что значит для него этот знак. Показывал похожий старый амулет, который оборотни его семьи использовали для тренировки юных ликанов.

— Это? Подарок, — Дерек слегка пожал плечами и явно взволнованно сглотнул. — Я подумал… Кхм… Я подумал, что так ты поймешь, что значишь для меня. Я не мастер слова, ты это сам знаешь. И мои поступки ранее были не слишком уж говорящими. В общем…

— Боже, Дерек, просто надеть на меня этот чертов кулон, — выдохнул Стайлз, закусывая нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать глупую широкую улыбку, что, впрочем, не сильно помогало.

Дерек подошел к Стайлзу, протянул руки и прислонил медальон к коже между чужих ключиц, после чего осторожно щелкнул застежкой и уложил ладони на плечи парня. Стайлз осторожно потрогал рельефное украшение и взволнованно вздохнул.

— Дерек, это…

— Это то, что я хотел бы сказать тебе. Но если я начну, то наверняка что-то пойдет не так. Так что вот.

Дерек развел руками в стороны и тут же сомкнул их за спиной кинувшегося к нему Стайлза, который шумно задышал в его шею.

— Спасибо, это… Просто спасибо.

Дерек смог только привычно усмехнуться в ответ. Он бы хотел многое сказать, но, кажется, этого больше не требовалось. Стайлз всегда понимал его без слов.

***

 

Его больше не били. Косились, перешептывались, порой тыкали пальцем, но все это было связано с произошедшим месяц назад.

Новость о покушении на сына шерифа облетела их городок уже раз пятьсот за время его вынужденного больничного. Теперь нападать никто не спешил, но всем хотелось подробностей. Самых кровавых, конечно же.

Дерек не отходил от Стайлза ни на шаг каждую их перемену. Многие решили, что тот просто охраняет Стилински, ведь также гуляла информация, что дело связано с Хейлами. Но у другой половины были подозрения иного рода. Это сильно беспокоило Стайлза. Если все узнают… Если узнает отец… Если узнают охотники.

Стайлз заставлял себя не думать об этом. Он заставлял себя не бояться.

Все вокруг думали, что он невероятно сильный. Он справился, он пережил это. Он продолжает улыбаться, ходить в школу, нелепо шутить и выставлять себя неудачником. Стайлз молодец.

Только наедине с самим собой он не настолько храбр.

Стайлз вскакивал с постели от кошмаров. Дрожал в темноте собственной комнаты. Он боялся выходить за дверь дома. И с тех пор он ни разу не был у Хейлов, потому что окружающий дом лес навивал не самые приятные воспоминания.

Эти воспоминания не оставляли Стайлза ни на минуту. Громкий смех, боль, бесконтрольный непрекращающийся страх. Все это следовало за ним по пятам. И Дерек каждый раз поджимал губы, когда думал, что Стайлз его не видит. Конечно, он чувствовал, но не решался заговорить об этом, ведь Стайлз ясно дал понять, какого он мнения на этот счет.

Он должен научиться справляться с этим самостоятельно. Он должен пережить это.

***

 

— Это было глупо!

Стайлз громко захлопнул входную дверь и толкнул в плечо смеющегося Дерека.

— Ни черта не смешно! Зачем ты раздразнил этого пса? Боже мой, ты заставил меня убегать от дворового пса половину квартала в мое первое гей-свидание! В мое первое свидание в принципе! Ты просто ужасен.

Дерек все продолжал смеяться, но теперь гораздо тише, пока вовсе не умолк, удивленно уставившись на Стайлза, будто тот только что предложил отправиться на раскопки динозавров. В Атлантиду.

— Подожди, это было твое первое свидание? И мы провели его в дешевом кафе с не самой лучшей едой? Почему ты не сказал раньше?

Стайлз некоторое время наблюдал, как сокрушается Дерек, и даже не думал прерывать того. Хейл выглядел так мило, переживая о якобы затронутых чувствах уже-неделю-как-не-девственника Стайлза, что встревать в его монолог казалось преступлением. Однако это стоило сделать, пока Дерек не решил, что достоин тюремной камеры. Стайлз уже распознал в нем тягу гиперболизировать любую свою вину (в большинстве случаев, если честно, Дерек был совершенно не при чем).

— Эй, большой парень, — Стайлз обвил пальцы вокруг крепкого предплечья и заставил Дерека посмотреть на него. — Все отлично. Это было самое лучшее первое свидание, которое у меня только могло случиться. Я был с самым горячим парнем этого чертового городка. Мы ели вредную пиццу с таким количеством сыра, что у меня почти развилась аллергия на лактозу. Мы болтали все это время, и ты, о Господи, отвечал мне больше, чем когда-либо. Я не боялся ляпнуть очередную ерунду и тем самым все испортить. Я вообще не боюсь быть собой, когда ты рядом. И ты даже не подумал заплатить за меня. Конечно, все это похоже на дружеские посиделки, но я ведь не одна из тех твоих девиц.

Дерек слушал его, слегка приоткрыв рот, и это (ну снова, Господи) было невероятно очаровательно.

— Я не стану закатывать тебе истерик, потому что ты не купил мне какой-то приторный коктейль и в нашем вечере ни разу не фигурировала ни одна восковая свеча. Я в восторге от сегодняшнего времяпрепровождения. И будет идеально, если ты сейчас же прекратишь паниковать из-за ерунды и поцелуешь меня. Потому что я планировал закончить свидание на втором этаже этого дома.

Дерек усмехнулся и качнул головой. И в самом деле, это ведь Стайлз. Его не нужно было ублажать никакими цветами, подарками и дорогими ресторанами. Он бы скорее предпочел остаться дома и провести вечер за просмотром супергеройского кино с миской попкорна в руках. Это именно то, почему Дерек так дорожил их отношениями. Стайлз был простым парнем (хотя Дерек при всем желании не мог бы назвать его обычным).

Их губы встретились, когда они вцепились друг в друга так, будто не виделись по меньшей мере около года.

Стайлз сжимал в пальцах ворот Дерековой кофты, а тот в свою очередь притискивал Стилински к себе за талию, словно хотел проломить ему позвоночник.

Уже спустя пару минут страстных обжиманийу обоих стояло так, что подкашивались колени. Спасибо подростковым гормонам.

Стайлз при всем желании не смог бы вспомнить, как они добрались до его комнаты и где растеряли половину своей одежды. Только поясница болела из-за столкновения с перилами лестницы, к которым его прижал Дерек,  
Они упали на кровать, все еще жадно целуясь, поэтому неловко и довольно больно стукнулись зубами. Это вызвало у Стайлза бесконтрольный смех, и парень откинулся на подушку, глядя на нависающего над ним Дерека.

— Прости, просто мы не были такими придурками даже в наш первый раз, — Стайлз зажал себе рот ладонями, продолжая хихикать.

Он был просто не в силах остановиться, хотя Дерек смотрел на него особенно хмуро.

— Черт, правда прости. Я не знаю, что со мной.

Стайлз обнял Дерека за шею, не прекращая хихикать. Хейлу явно не понравилось, что любовник с ним в постели вздумал ржать как ненормальный. Дерек наклонился ниже, сжал ладонями крепкие бедра и прихватил зубами пухлую нижнюю губу.

Смех стих мгновенно. Из горла Стайлза вырвался удивленный хриплый вздох, и юноша без промедления обхватил ногами пояс Дерека, прижав его ближе к своему телу. Веселье испарилось разом, а его место заняли желание и жгучее возбуждение, которое охватывало парней с новой силой.

Дерек избавлял его от джинсов так, будто каждый день делал это вместо завтрака, обеда и ужина. Стайлз только надеялся, что оборотень не испортит ему еще один комплект одежды, не сдержав острых когтей. Но когда горячая ладонь обернулась вокруг его члена, Стайлз наплевал на весь свой гардероб, потому что господибожемой…

— Эй… — Дерек наклонился к его уху, перед этим оставив легкий будоражащий поцелуй над кадыком. -Как насчет немного переместиться? Хочу, чтобы ты растекался на мне каждый раз, когда я толкаюсь в твое тело.

Стайлз в ответ мог только возбужденно простонать. Приняв это за положительный ответ, Дерек подхватил его под спину и перевернулся так, чтобы Стайлз оказался сверху, прижимаясь к торсу оборотня стояком.

— Почему ты все еще в штанах?

Стайлз при всем желании не смог бы сдержаться, поэтому принялся мягко покачивать бедрами, чтобы возбужденный член терся о тело Хейла. Дерек сжал в ладонях округлые ягодицы, надавливая пальцами на кожу, и притиснул парня к себе, толкнувшись бедрами вверх.

— Хочу взять тебя в одежде. Чтобы ты чувствовал грубую ткань при каждом толчке. Чтобы потом твои ягодицы были покрасневшими из-за жестких соприкосновений с молнией…

Стайлза накрыло такой волной, что он едва справился с дрожью в руках, пока доставал флакон смазки из прикроватной тумбочки из-под груды учебников. Ему хотелось немедленно. Сейчас же. Но даже если Дерек мог вытянуть из него боль из-за недостаточной растянутости мышц (как Хейл и поступил в их первый раз), это абсолютно не избавляло от дальнейших неприятных ощущений. Он ведь не мог вечно ходить с Дереком за ручку.

Скользкие и прохладные пальцы легко скользнули внутрь, и Стайлз невольно напряг бедра. Первое проникновение всегда было самым неприятным, пусть и не таким болезненным, как он ожидал. И несмотря на полнейшее отсутствие гомосексуального опыта, Дерек справлялся весьма ловко, мягко проворачивая кисть, медленно толкаясь пальцами глубже. Он выцеловывал покрытые родинками острые плечи, слегка прикусывал кожу и вставлял до самых костяшек, заставляя дрожать от нетерпения.

Стайлз сам прогибался в пояснице. Это было не совсем удобно — в таком положении быстро затекали ноги и спина, но он знал, что Дереку это нравится до утробного рычания.

Впрочем, прелюдия у них каждый раз длилась не особенно долго. Молодые организмы требовали быстро и немедля (к тому же Стайлз два раза опозорился, кончив слишком быстро).

Когда пальцы покинули дрожащее нетерпением тело, Стайлз уткнулся лицом в изгиб шеи Дерека и расслабил бедра, пусть это и было сделать довольно сложно. Влажная головка прошлась между ягодиц, дразняще надавила на растянутый сфинктер и соскользнула вверх. В таком положении было довольно затруднительно вставить, и Стайлз завел свою руку назад. Он нащупал пальцами твердый член, пару раз провел ладонью по всей длине и направил его в себя, осторожно толкаясь бедрами назад.

Дерек несдержанно тихо застонал, сильнее цепляясь за ягодицы, широко разводя их в стороны и толкаясь вверх, когда головка, наконец, оказалась в тисках бархатных мышц.

Они осторожно двигались навстречу друг к другу, пока Стайлз не прижался бедрами к холодящей и царапающей кожу ширинке. И, черт возьми, его только сильнее возбуждало это чувство.

Дерек громко выдохнул в покрасневшее от жара ухо Стайлза, поудобнее перехватил его под бедра, приподняв немного, и на пробу толкнулся вверх, слегка подбросив любовника на себе. Стайлз выдохнул со стоном, уперся рукой в спинку кровати для устойчивости и сам приподнял бедра, прогибаясь в спине.

Дерек уже знал, что нежности не для Стайлза. Он уперся пятками в узкую скрипучую кровать, расставил едва согнутые в коленях ноги для устойчивости и толкнулся сильнее, буквально выбив резким движением дрожащий стон из Стайлза.

Больше медлить никто не собирался. Дерек тут же начал двигаться быстро и безостановочно, насаживая громко стонущего парня на себя и подкидывая бедра так, что почти вбивал его в спинку кровати, в которую Стилински вцепился мертвой хваткой.

Стайлзу казалось, что Дерек в буквальном смысле собрался вытрахать из него душу. Он на собственной шкуре убедился в неутомимости оборотней, потому что уже знал, что Дерек может так продолжать до самого конца, ни разу не остановившись и не сбавив темп. Благо, Хейл прекрасно понимал, что в таком случае Стайлз позорно умрет во время секса, даже не получив разрядки. Было бы обидно.

Поэтому Дерек чуть сбавляет темп и сам выгибает спину, чтобы зажать между их телами возбужденный до предела член Стайлза. Он мнет в ладонях покрасневшие ягодицы, касается пальцами чуть вспухших краев дырки и вгоняет член до конца одним быстрым слитным движением.

Стайлз в его руках задрожал и застонал. Он прижался к горячему потному телу Дерека, повел бедрами по кругу и наконец отпустил себя, изливаясь на рельефный торс Хейла. Дерек приподнял размякшее от оргазма тело, мягко выскальзывая из Стайлза, обхватил свой член ладонью и в пару резких движений довел себя до пика, пачкая плоский живот любовника, который чуть позже определенно будет громко возмущаться из-за этого.

А пока они лежали на развороченной кровати, и Дерек кожей ощущал, что еще пара секунд — и Стайлза вновь прорвет. Удивительно, как абсолютно вымотанный после секса юноша умудрялся говорить больше, чем в любое другое время.

— Слушай, ну вот мы делаем это вот все без презервативов, да? Не, ну я понял, что оборотни чище доноров спермы в элитных клиниках, и я не то, чтобы беспокоюсь по этому поводу, — Стайлз устроил подбородок на плече Дерека и с интересом взглянул на своего парня.

Боже, у него в голове не укладывалось это словосочетание.

— Я вообще веду вот к чему: что, если я чем-то болен? Это может передаться тебе? Или остаться на тебе и передаться кому-то, с кем ты будешь после меня?

Дерек был не в силах сдержать легкой улыбки.

— Не переживай, до тебя я спал только с одной девушкой, и мы никогда не делали это без защиты. Она же девушка, понимаешь?

— Прозвучало почти оскорбительно, — буркнул недовольно Стайлз, хотя Дерек прекрасно чувствовал, что тот вовсе не обижен.

Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что значит все происходящее между ними. И он этим безмерно дорожил.

***

 

— Мы же два часа назад ели пиццу.

Дерек медленно шел вперед и держал за руки Стайлза, который шагал к кухне спиной.

— Но я жутко голоден, а готовить что-то просто не в силах. Пожалей меня и не заставляй есть эту ужасную китайскую лапшу. Я уверен, такой уровень острого вреден даже для твоего железного желудка.

Стайлз дернул замершего оборотня за руки, но, сообразив, что тот не просто так встал столбом с забавно приоткрытым ртом, обернулся через плечо. И с удивительной точностью скопировал позу Дерека.

Потому что на кухне сидел шериф. Очень злой шериф, перед которым на столе лежало его табельное оружие.

— Ребенок, я думаю, нам нужно поговорить.


	6. Chapter 6

Стайлз так волновался, что едва слышал чужие голоса сквозь стук собственного пульса в ушах. Пистолет все так же лежал на столе, и Стайлз уже прикидывал процентную вероятность, что сможет добраться до него быстрее отца.

— Я давно привык к твоей лжи, Стайлз. Уже не знаю, когда ты мне в последний раз говорил правду, — голос шерифа был настолько разочарованным и уставшим, что Стайлза внутри будто кислотой обожгло. — Я нашел в себе силы смириться, что ты перестал посвящать меня в свою жизнь. Просто я думал, что это произойдет позже. Но это… — шериф строго взглянул в сторону молчаливого Дерека и сам едва не зарычал хуже оборотня. — Ты пострадал из-за этой семьи!

— Пап, — Стайлз потянулся вперед и взял в свои ладони руку отца, стараясь не обижаться, когда тот чуть дернулся при прикосновении. — Они ни в чем не виноваты. Хейлы точно такие же пострадавшие, как и я. Их там не было и не могло быть, а уж если бы случилось наоборот, то они точно защитили бы меня. Ты ведь и сам знаешь: они нам как семья.

— Это из-за Талии?

Дерек невольно вздрогнул, и Стайлз протянул одну руку к нему, крепко сжав горячие пальцы.

— Я хочу быть с ними не потому, что Талия мне стала как мать, — мягко заговорил Стайлз, позволив в свой голос просочиться ноткам грусти и горькой печали. — Маму никто никогда не заменит. Ни тебя, ни ее. Пожалуйста, пап… Ты — все, что у меня осталось от нашей семьи. Я… Я люблю его.

Стайлз выдохнул эти слова и вдруг ощутил странную легкость. Будто он только что отпустил от себя что-то гнетущее, черное, пугающее его по ночам… Словно эти слова окутали его в кокон защиты. Дерек смотрел на него так, словно Стайлз достал ему настоящую звезду с неба. Взял и вручил в руки громадный светящийся шар, массой в несколько сотен раз больше Земли.

— Кто угодно, Стайлз, но… — шериф прервал себя на полуслове и устало покачал головой. Стайлз, даже не будучи оборотнем, ощущая всю исходящую от отца грусть. И ему хотелось удавиться от того, что он заставляет его чувствовать нечто подобное. Только не снова.

— Пап…

— Я не буду тебе больше запрещать, Стайлз, — устало заговорил шериф. — Несмотря на то, что мне хочется считать тебя ребенком и оберегать, ты давно вырос. Раньше, чем я смог к этому подготовиться. И все же порой ты поступаешь как настоящий подросток, — тронувшая его губы улыбка больно кольнула Стайлза в сердце. — Я просто надеюсь, что ты не станешь отдаляться от меня еще сильнее.

В кухне стало настолько тихо, что Стайлз смог заметить, как Дерек задержал дыхание. Пожалуй, оба они были поражены словами шерифа, а его сын и вовсе был готов расплакаться как девчонка. Потому что, без шуток, у него самый лучший отец в мире.

Стайлз подскочил со своего места, оббежал стол и сжал старшего Стилински в крепких объятиях, уткнувшись носом в поседевшую с возрастом макушку. Дерек на мгновение почувствовал себя лишним. Он явно увидел то, что должно было остаться только между этими двумя, но Стайлз словно почувствовал изменившееся настроение оборотня и отстранился от отца, улыбаясь так широко, что не ответить ему тем же казалось преступлением.

Шериф только вздохнул на все эти определенно милые переглядки и махнул рукой.

— Ладно, я, вообще-то, заехал, потому что забыл ужин в холодильнике, но что-то мне перехотелось есть. Закажу что-нибудь на работу, — шериф поймал недовольный взгляд сына и закатил глаза. — Что-нибудь вроде салата. Слово полицейского.

— Перриш все равно доложит мне обо всех твоих кулинарных грехах, — довольно протянул Стайлз под ворчание отца о предателях, которым он, вообще-то, платит.

— Кстати, — шериф остановился в дверном проеме, переступив одной ногой порог дома. — Еще раз я услышу хоть что-то, напоминающее звуки, которые звучали ранее из твоей комнаты, и я посажу Дерека за решетку как минимум на пятнадцать суток.

Стайлз смущенно прокашлялся и быстро кивнул головой, смотря куда угодно, но только не в сторону отца. Тот кинул строгий взгляд на Дерека и наконец оставил их наедине, пусть и с явной неохотой.

— Ну вот, считай, что благословение от моего отца ты только что получил.

Стайлз подмигнул Дереку и шутливо пихнул того плечом. Хотя сделай он это на полном серьезе, Хейл наверняка даже не пошатнулся бы.

— Так что у нас с едой? Мы так и не решили, что будем заказывать, — Стайлз вновь запрыгнул на кухонный стул и довольно потянулся. Мышцы были все еще расслаблены после оргазма, и парень чувствовал себя как никогда счастливым. Но ничто не может быть идеально.

В прихожей на полу громко зазвонил телефон, где Стайлз его уронил, будучи полностью занятым Дереком. Оборотень проследил за слишком активным Стилински, который даже не особенно хромал, как делал это после первых нескольких раз. Из динамика раздался чей-то очень обеспокоенный женский голос, но Дерек не мог разобрать ни слова. Зато лицо Стайлза медленно вытягивалось и бледнело так стремительно, словно вся кровь неожиданно покинула тело.

— В чем дело? — просил Дерек сразу же, как только Стайлз отключил звонок и схватился за дверной косяк, явно боясь свалиться на пол из-за ставших слабыми ног.

— Скотт… он в больнице…

Больше никаких слов не требовалось. Дерек быстро оделся, помог Стайлзу с его вещами, и они выехали из дома Стилински буквально спустя пять минут. Стайлз нервно сжимал кулаки и то и дело дергал за шнурки от капюшона своей кофты, а Дерек внимательно вслушивался в неровное биение его сердца.

— Ты мне скажешь, что произошло? Это была Эллисон?

Стайлз резко закивал головой, взглянув на Дерека такими испуганными глазами, что тот едва не завыл по волчьи от безысходности, так как не мог успокоить свою пару. В данном случае в его силах было лишь доставить Стайлза до больницы.

— Его избили в какой-то подворотне. Эллисон была с ними, но ее не тронули. Наверняка они знали, кто она, поэтому… — голос предательски дрогнул, и Стайлз судорожно выдохнул. — Скорее всего это были те же охотники…

Дерек почувствовал, как его медленно затапливает яростью. Это уже ни шло ни в какие рамки.

Но пока он обязан был оставаться рядом со Стайлзом, чтобы тот не сошел с ума от волнения и переживаний.

В больнице было на удивление тихо. Стайлз сразу приметил за стойкой Мелиссу, которая явно дожидалась их и едва могла усидеть на месте, не срываясь в палату сына каждые несколько минут. Ее глаза были слегка опухшими и покрасневшими, но уже сухими. Эта женщина умела брать себя в руки, даже если в опасности был тот, кто ей дороже жизни.

— Идемте.

Мелисса без лишних слов повела их за собой. Все это время голова Стайлза была забита столькими мыслями, что он не заметил, как оказался перед дверью нужной палаты. За его правым плечом стоял Дерек, а Мелисса решила оставить их наедине, явно раздираемая желанием побыть с сыном и не видеть его в ужасном состоянии.

Прошло не менее десяти минут, прежде чем Стайлз решился взяться за дверную ручку и повернуть ее. На больничной кровати, сливаясь своей бледностью с простынями, лежал Скотт. Его лицо было похоже на один большой синяк. Глаза заметно опухли, губы почти полностью покрыла кровавая корка. На обнаженных руках и плечах виднелись длинные порезы, и Стайлз был уверен, что знает, каким ножом они сделаны.

Скотт явно был без сознания и накачан обезболивающими. Его пульс был ровным, как и дыхание. Но Стайлз все равно не сдержал тихого всхлипа. Стилински сделал неуверенный шаг вперед, а после буквально рванул к кровати, сев на ее край и осторожно взяв лучшего друга за холодную ладонь.

Дерек лишь отвел взгляд в сторону и решил покинуть палату, чтобы Стайлз мог побыть наедине и дать волю своим чувствам.

Хейл сел на шаткий стул в коридоре напротив палаты МакКолла, сцепил пальцы в замок и уперся в них лбом, облокотившись локтями о колени. На «потерпевшем» было столько знакомого чужого запаха, что и Дерек теперь не сомневался в том, кто это сделал.

Эти охотники были умны и жестоки. Они не трогали тех, кто был в семье Хейлов, это развязало бы руки оборотням, которые после подобного имели полное право мстить. Но они с легкостью нападали на тех, кто был с ними хоть как-то связан. Однако если Хейлы в этом случае захотят убить хоть одного из охотников, это развяжет целую войну в Бейкон Хиллз. И первым делом в конфликт вступят Ардженты, численность которых действительно пугала.

Ситуация казалась безвыходной.

Вскоре дверь палаты тихо скрипнула, и в коридор вышел бледный и будто осунувшийся за несколько минут Стайлз. Он нетвердой походкой добрался до стула рядом с Дереком и буквально рухнул вниз, будто у него резко пропали кости.

— Думаю, нам не стоит больше видеться.

Фраза глухим, почти сломленным голосом словно выстрел.

Дерек дернулся и удивленно посмотрел на сгорбившегося Стайлза, не смея произнести ни звука. Тот понял все без лишних слов и вопросов.

— Я не могу, Дерек, — Стайлз покачал низко опущенной головой. — Это мой лучший друг… Я не… — послушался еще один судорожный вздох, и воздух наполнился запахом слез. — Кто будет следующим? Эллисон, Лидия? Или мой отец? — Стайлз закрыл лицо ладонями и отчаянно помотал головой. — Если бы речь шла лишь обо мне… Но я не могу… Не могу так рисковать…

Дерек понимал и принимал каждое слово своего человека, пусть это и было словно жестокие удары под ребра. Он и сам не мог больше подставлять Стайлза и его близких. Быть с ним, значит потерять однажды более жестоким способом, чем расставание.

Стайлз, будто почувствовав переменившееся настроение, взглянул на Дерека с не утаенной печалью и тут же оказался в крепких объятиях. Все это выглядело как прощание, и оба понимали, что оно им действительно являлось. Но они надеялись, что не навсегда. Ведь любые проблемы рано или поздно заканчиваются.

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы поскорее покончить с этим. Береги себя.

Дерек, наконец, отстранился и запечатлел на губах Стайлза крепкий короткий поцелуй, после чего поспешно поднялся на ноги и рванул к выходу, не дав себе возможности передумать.

Стайлз забрался на стул с ногами и уперся лбом в колени, все еще не позволяя слезам пролиться. Он должен быть сильным. Дерек расправится с этими мерзавцами, и они обязательно справятся со всем вместе, когда кровавая история закончится. Но сейчас им необходимо быть на расстоянии. В жизни Стайлза стало слишком много страха, с которым он уже не в силах был справиться.

Он не знал, сколько просидел в такой позе, но все мышцы будто одеревенели, и разогнуться оказалось почти пыткой. Из-за поворота послышались чьи-то быстрые шаги, и Стайлз повернул голову, встретившись взглядами с обеспокоенным шерифом, который на мгновение остановился. Болезненный взгляд сына принес почти физическую боль.

Стайлз поднялся на ноги и позволил себя крепко обнять, уткнувшись в плечо отца и глубоко вдохнув запах рабочей куртки, от которого веяло детством. Теми временами, когда они втроем каждый день гуляли в парке, и Клаудия сильно раскачивала качели с весело смеющимся Стайлзом, тогда как шериф недовольно взволнованно ворчал, что их мальчик еще слишком мал и может сорваться.

— Он в порядке, пап… Много повреждений и, кажется, в сознание он еще не приходил, но он придет в норму…

Шериф отстранился так резко, что Стайлз едва не свалился на пол.

— А Дерек?.. — незаконченный вопрос повис в воздухе, и Стайлзу показалось, что его ударили под дых.

— Дерек? Что… — взгляд отца говорил громче любых слов, и у Стайлза закружилась голова. — Что с ним? Пап? — он крепко схватился за плечи родителя, дыша мелкими урывками. — Пап, что произошло?!

Шериф молчаливо поджал губы и грустно нахмурился. Стайлза затопило волной разочарования в себе и душераздирающей вины. Это он… Это все он. Если бы Дерек остался рядом с ним, если бы Стайлз позволил позаботиться о себе, а не отталкивал. Если бы…

Но произнесенная шерифом фраза повисла над ними слово низкая грозовая туча, готовая разразиться молниями в землю.

— Не может быть…

Стайлз медленно опустился на колени, и шериф не успел подхватить его, позволив осесть на пол.

***

 

Дерек задыхался. В его горле застрял отчаянный крик, но он не мог произнести ни слова. Его руки и колени утопали в рыхлой влажной земле, и хотелось вырыть для себя яму, в которой он мог бы спрятаться от всего.

Но долго так продолжаться не могло, и Дерек поднялся на дрожащие ноги, делая неуверенные шаги вперед, запинаясь о раскуроченные сгоревшие доски и чьи-то обугленные конечности.

Дом Хейлов превратился в их личное кладбище. Дерек легко узнавал своих родных в этих изувеченных огнем телах, и его волк метался по внутренней клетке, воя от горя и отчаяния. Каждая потеря вбивалась в него словно аконитовая стрела.

Дерек остановился у наполовину горевшей лестницы, пустым взглядом впившись в тело под ногами. Оно было выгнуто в странной позе, и Дерек легко догадался, что его мать до последнего защищала кого-то. Оставалось надеяться, что это была Кора, которой он не встретил среди трупов.

Колени врезались в хрупкое обугленное дерево, и Дерек, наконец, разразился рыданиями, не в силах больше держать себя в руках. Он хотел сгрести в объятия то, что осталось от Талии, но боялся, что тело матери осыплется пеплом в его руках.

Он склонился над трупом, упершись руками в пол и ощутил кончиками пальцев странную прохладу, от которой вдруг повеяло чем-то знакомым.

Дерек повернул голову и взглянул на то, что теперь лежало на его ладони и поблескивало в лучах луны, пробивающихся сквозь прорехи в стене. В серебристом свете поблескивал небольшой медальон. Медальон, который он подарил Стайлзу…


	7. Chapter 7

\- Ты сейчас глаза сломаешь, перестань на него коситься, - спокойно посоветовала Лидия, копаясь пластиковой вилкой в овощном салате без заправки. Стайлзу казалось, что вся эта мешанина не имела абсолютно никакого вкуса, но спорить с подругой и не думал. В конце концов, хоть кто-то в его окружении добровольно чтил здоровую еду.

\- Я не кошусь, просто… Мне нужно с ним поговорить, но я ведь сам оттолкнул Дерека. Если я просто подойду, это будет странно и…

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. С известия о гибели почти всей семьи Хейлов прошло четыре дня, в течение которых Дерек ходил будто неприкаянное привидение. Он ни с кем не говорил, ни на кого не смотрел и вообще всем своим видом показывал, что умер вместе с родными, просто тело по инерции продолжает его будни.

Стайлз знал, что он _обязан_ поговорить с Дереком, поддержать хоть как-то, но понятия не имел, что следует говорить и делать. Ничего из арсенала «все будет хорошо, чувак» не сработало бы, это он знал точно.

\- Какая разница, как это будет выглядеть? - Лидия изящно перекинула волосы на одно плечо и направила вилку в лицо друга. - Поднял свою задницу и пошел к Дереку, пока я не выколола тебе глаз.

\- Когда ты стала такой жестокой? - Стайлз громко вздохнул, а потом вновь покосился в сторону стола, за которым сидел одинокий Дерек, копаясь в своем обеде и не собираясь его есть. - Мне кажется, он не хочет меня видеть.

\- Конечно, он не хочет, - Лидия пожала плечами и вернулась к своему салату, не спеша с ним заканчивать. - Он никого видеть не хочет. Но только ты сейчас можешь ему помочь выбраться из всего этого. Ты тоже терял родного человека и сам для Дерека сейчас самый близкий. Если в скором времени ты ему не поможешь, он придет в себя и будет жить лишь местью. Не хочу потом видеть, как ты винишь во всем этом себя.

Стайлз задумчиво смотрел на свою подругу, которая всегда проявляла к нему своеобразную заботу. Конечно, она, как и всегда, была права, но это не отменяло того факта, что Стайлзу было попросту страшно подходить к Дереку. Он всегда, даже в самой глупой или опасной ситуации знал, какие слова нужно найти, а тут не было ни одной даже малейшей идеи, с чего начать разговор.

\- Стайлз.

\- Да иду я, иду, Господи, - заворчал парень, закидывая ремешок своей сумки на плечо, но Лидия в ответ лишь покачала головой и кивнула куда-то за спину друга.

Стайлз любопытно обернулся и едва сдержал возмущенный вопль, потому что на коленях Дерека сидела какая-то девчонка! И тот даже не пытался от нее избавиться. Он сидел, уперевшись локтем в стол, и внимательно слушал щебетание блондинки, которая при внимательном рассмотрении оказалась Эрикой Рейес. Новенькой, которая своими короткими юбками покорила практически половину населения их маленького городка.

Стайлз подскочил на ноги тут же. Его уже не волновало, о чем он будет говорить с Дереком. Он просто хотел увести своего волчонка подальше от посторонних и особенно от этой слишком сексапильной для школьницы девчонки.

\- Съебись, - это было первым, что он сказал, как только подошел к парочке.

Дерек даже не перевел на него взгляда. Он продолжал рассматривать разукрашенное косметикой лицо Эрики, держа свободную руку слишком близко к округлому женскому бедру. Это злило Стайлза только больше, и он взглянул на Эрику так, будто желал, чтобы она тут же превратилась в пепел.

Рейес несколько смущенно прокашлялась в кулак и тут же поднялась с колен Дерека, походкой от бедра направившись к выходу из столовой. И до двери ее проводило столько взглядов, что Лидия не сдержала недовольную гримасу, продолжая насиловать пластиковой вилкой свой салат.

\- Мы разговаривали, - Дерек приподнял брови и сел за столом ровно, принявшись ломать ломтик хлеба на маленькие куски, будто это было интереснее стоящего рядом Стайлза.

\- Нет, вы едва не трахались у всех на глазах, - Стайлз хлопнул ладонью по столу, склонившись над Дереком. Его уже не волновало, что они привлекают слишком много внимания. - Да что с тобой такое?

\- Что со мной такое?! - неожиданно взорвавшийся Хейл заставил вздрогнуть добрую половину присутствующих, и в его голосе появились звериные рычащие ноты. - Я потерял свою семью! Я, блять, потерял всех их! И я до сих пор не знаю, где мои сестры! У меня даже их трупов нет!

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, на секунду отвернув голову в сторону. Ненадолго появилось ощущение, будто на него вылили ведро помоев, а потом хорошенько втерли все в кожу. Его слегка затошнило, и Стайлз задержал дыхание, пока не пришел в относительную норму.

\- Я знаю, Дерек. Но я тоже… - голос дрогнул, и Стайлз вновь вздохнул, пытаясь справиться с собой, - я тоже потерял их.

В помещении стало так тихо, что Стайлз услышал, как тяжело сглотнул Дерек. Его оливковые глаза едва заметно заблестели, но он быстро проморгался, прогоняя тонкую пленку слез, не желая, чтобы кто-то видел его в таком состоянии. Дерек и без того только что опозорился перед всей школой.

\- Идем, - хриплым голосом пробормотал Стайлз, осторожно протянув руку к настороженному оборотню. - Идем, поговорим без кучи свидетелей.

Дерек на удивление легко послушался, взяв Стайлза за руку, и сам потянул того к выходу из столовой, зачем-то бросив внимательный взгляд в сторону Лидии. Стайлз собирался узнать об этом позже.

Они остановились, когда оказались на заднем дворе школы под раскидистым высоким деревом. Никто не решился садиться на старую скамью, которая, кажется, могла развалиться от одного дуновения ветра. Ветхая лавочка разделяла их, будто маленький барьер. Будто это действительно могло помочь, если один из них захочет вцепиться в глотку другому. И Стайлз не был уверен, что агрессором обязательно выступил бы Дерек.

\- Я не должен был кричать, - первым подал голос Дерек, отстраненно рассматривая пожелтевшую листву над головой. 

Еще пару дней - и вся земля будет покрыта этим хрустящим под ботинками ковром.

\- Да, думаю, не должен был.

Между ними вновь повисло молчание, и Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. Мгновение он просто наслаждался прохладным осенним ветром и звуками безлюдного дворика, который в перерывах между уроками никогда не пустовал. Странно, что сейчас здесь не было ни единого ученика.

\- Наверное, я должен отдать тебе кое-что.

Дерек выудил из кармана джинсов что-то и протянул Стайлзу сжатую в кулак руку, расцепив пальцы только тогда, когда Стилински подал раскрытую ладонь. В лучах пробивающегося сквозь поредевшую листву солнца блеснули аккуратные края медальона и поцарапанный триксель посередине.

\- Где ты его нашел? - Стайлз тут же схватил медальон и внимательно осмотрел его, чтобы удостовериться, что это действительно то самое украшение, подаренное Дереком. - Я думал, что потерял его. Весь дом верх дном перевернул и даже заставил отца…

\- Я нашел его возле обгоревшего трупа моей матери.

Голос Дерека был поразительно спокойным, но Стайлз дернулся, будто над его ухом прогремел выстрел. Он несколько секунд рассматривал медальон на ладони, а после поднял на Дерека удивленный и до крайности разочарованный взгляд.

\- Ты думаешь, что я к этому причастен?

Хейл тут же будто отмер. Он отступил на шаг, и его глаза широко распахнулись. Стайлз на секунду испугался, что тот не удержит волка и обратится, но Дерек лишь выдохнул с придушенным хрипом и весь будто обмяк, опустив плечи и голову.

\- Я не… Я _никогда_ бы не подумал о тебе что-то подобное, Стайлз, - и в голосе скользила такая горечь, что Стилински не удержался и крепко обнял Дерека за плечи.

Казалось, будто с их последнего физического контакта прошла целая жизнь. Маленькая, но полная противоречий и мучений обоих.

\- Прости, прости, - судорожно зашептал Стайлз, зарываясь носом в растрепанные волосы. - Я просто сам испугался, будто ты можешь решить, что я как-то причастен к смерти твоих родных. Но ведь… Они же были и моей семьей тоже. Мне тоже больно, Дерек. И я хочу помочь. Позволь мне помочь?

Стайлз слышал глубокое ровное дыхание и крепко зажмурился. Потому что сам он едва не задыхался от долгожданной близости, и его сердце стучало так громко и так стремительно билось о ребра, что он почти слышал звук трескающихся костей. И он хотел убить себя за одну мысль о том, что Дерек мог его разлюбить. Не мог же, верно?

\- Прекрати, - резкий тон заставил вздрогнуть.

Стайлз поспешно убрал руки и отстранился, пытаясь спрятать страх и глупую наивную надежду в своих глазах. Он оттолкнул Дерека в тяжелый для него момент, а теперь просто хотел вернуть все обратно, будто это чертов фильм, который можно просто перемотать на нужный момент. Словно он застрял в компьютерной игре и, совершив ошибку, пытается вернуться на последнее сохранение.

Изнутри против воли поднималась паника, но теплые сухие губы украли его судорожный вздох.

Стоило Дереку отстраниться, так и не превратив обычное касание губ во что-то большее, Стайлз едва не свалился на землю, потому что это слишком для него. Слишком много боли, страха и отчаяния.

\- А как же твои слова о безопасности родных?

Стоило Дереку закончить свою фразу, с губ Стайлза сорвался хриплый смешок надломленным голосом. Он действительно хотел помочь. Дерек заслужил хотя бы знать, что произошло с его сестрами - будь они живы или нет. Он хотел… Но страх все еще не отступал. За отца, за друзей, за себя… Он боялся. И это нормально, ясно? Он, черт возьми, подросток, и не подписывался на массовые убийства людей, которые стали ему такими родными.

Но за Дерека его тоже пожирал страх. Тот был совсем один. Он был потерявшимся в своей боли, растерян и так же сильно напуган, пусть и старался этого не показывать. Стайлзу казалось, что он скорее умрет, чем еще раз оставит Дерека. И это было вовсе не художественным приемом. Его сердце действительно болело физически. И хоть боль была фантомной, Стайлз уверил самого себя, что мог бы от нее умереть.

\- Я все еще думаю, что был прав, говоря все это, но… - тяжело сглотнув ком в горле, он упрямо взглянул в наполненные грустью глаза. - Позволь мне быть рядом сейчас. Я… Честно говоря, мне страшно так, что я готов напрудить в собственные штаны, но я верю, что ты защитишь меня в случае чего. И я хочу попытаться помочь тебе в поисках Лоры и Коры. Я хочу найти их живыми.

Дерек смотрел на него молча. Слишком долго, чтобы Стайлз вновь начал паниковать, думая, что его оттолкнут и оставят за бортом наблюдать за мучениями близкого.

\- Есть идеи, с чего можно начать? - наконец заговорил Дерек после продолжительной паузы, и Стайлз едва не подпрыгнул на месте от счастья.

Хейл все еще доверял ему. И он был не против совместного времяпрепровождения, пусть это и имело совершенно не радостный смысл.

\- Да, я заставил отца попотеть, чтобы выведать как можно больше подробностей, но он был молодцом и довольно долго упирался. Но в конце концов позволил мне помочь, и мы просидели пару ночей над документами. И небезуспешно, между прочим. Если не против, после занятий можем поехать ко мне, я покажу тебе то, что мы успели сделать. Кстати, где ты живешь сейчас?

Дерек, едва не пропустивший мимо ушей всю болтовню Стайлза, нахмурился и немного неловким жестом пригладил растрепанные легким ветром волосы.

\- У Питера есть счет в банке. И после всего случившегося я имею к нему доступ, так как Питер признан полностью недееспособным. Так что я беру оттуда немного для оплаты гостиницы. Я не знаю, очнется ли он когда-нибудь, но в любом случае его семнадцать миллионов не истощают от нескольких ночей в отеле, пока я не найду работу и достойную замену для жилья.

Между ними повисла небольшая пауза, после которой Стайлз затараторил еще быстрее и громче, будто пытался перекричать эту странную неловкость между ними. Дерек был благодарен ему, потому что продолжать этот тяжелый разговор у него не было сил.

***

Шериф сверлил Дерека хмурым взглядом, пока Стайлз почти бегал вокруг кухонного стола, накрывая ранний ужин и то и дело слегка пиная то одного, то другого по ногам.

\- Прекратите немедленно. Оба, - Стайлз ударил по столу руками. - Что с вами обоими такое? Сейчас не время для… всего этого, - он неопределенно взмахнул рукой и опустился на высокий стул. - У нас есть дела поважнее разрешения ваших глупых разногласий.

Шериф на всю пламенную речь сына мог только согласно кивнуть головой, а Дерек сильнее нахмурил брови, но ничего против не высказал. Он лишь взглянул на Стайлза внимательнее, показывая тем самым, что как никогда готов слушать умозаключения парня.

\- Свидетелей у нас, конечно же, нет, - Стайлз наколол на вилку кусок сладкого перца и отправил его в рот. - Как оказалось, люди не любят ночью гулять в гуще леса, где стоит одинокий подозрительный дом. Но благодаря моему потрясающему отцу, - Стайлз подарил шерифу широкую улыбку, - нам удалось выяснить, что в городе есть как минимум еще один волк. Так что мы решили отвести его к сгоревшему дому. Прости, что без твоего разрешения, я знаю, как много значит для тебя это место и территория, просто… - Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, прерывая собственный почти неразборчивый поток слов.

\- То есть… вы привели чужого волка на нашу территорию, которая сейчас никак не охраняется?

Стайлз невразумительно промычал что-то и состроил виноватое выражение лица, которое определенно должно было значить, что ему жутко стыдно.

\- Прости, правда. Этот волк очень хороший. И он определенно не из партии злых мохнатых придурков. Он живет в этом лесу уже очень давно, так что знает его как свои пять пальцев. И еще он очень ста… мудрый? - быстро исправился Стайлз, поймав укоризненны взгляд отца.

\- Сатоми, да? - это звучало скорее как утверждение, но Стайлз все равно согласно кивнул головой. - Ладно. Что она смогла учуять там?

Дереку явно не хотелось признавать, что сам он, опьяненный собственными негативными эмоциями, не смог учуять на месте преступления ничего, кроме гари и запаха паленой плоти и шерсти. Но ему нужно было смириться хоть с чем-то, чтобы найти виновников. Пусть все это и было очевидно, их местонахождение все еще оставалось загадкой.

\- С трудом, но ей удалось учуять чужой запах. В итоге это привело нас сюда.

Стайлз расправил на столе карту леса БиконХиллз и ткнул пальцем на криво нарисованный красный крестик.

\- Здесь у них что-то вроде лагеря. Несколько фургонов, пара палаток… Меня они привозили не в это место, я находился в каком-то старом амбаре или что-то вроде того. Мы даже не уверены, что здесь все, кто состоит в этой шайке идиотов, но это уже что-то. Их можно допросить или… - Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и нахмурился. - Дерек, мы не можем убить их.

Едва услышав недовольный рык, Стайлз подался вперед и крепко сжал в ладонях чужие руки.

\- Я знаю, ладно? Ты хочешь отомстить. И эти ублюдки явно достойны мучительной смерти, но это не нам решать. Мы не можем… Я не допущу, чтобы ты становился убийцей. Мне… - он вновь глубоко вздохнул и слегка улыбнулся, сжав пальцы. - Мне важно видеть золото в твоих глазах, понимаешь?

Прошло не меньше пяти минут неловкой тишины, после чего шериф негромко прокашлялся, напоминая юношам, что он все еще присутствует в комнате. Стайлз дернулся и тут же сел ровно, выпустив из крепкой хватки руки чуть смущенного ситуацией Дерека.

В итоге они втроем просидели до раннего утра за обсуждением плана действий. Идеями фонтанировал, как обычно, лишь Стайлз. Шериф изредка вставлял свое веское слово, а Дерек предпочитал молча и хмуро на них взирать, иногда кивая или качая головой, когда непосредственно ему задавали вопросы.

\- Хорошо, - Стайлз провел ладонями по лицу и шумно выдохнул. - Мой мозг исчерпал все идеи. Да, и такое бывает, - ответил он прежде, чем Дерек успел открыть рот. - Мы просидели тут всю ночь, но толкового плана действий у нас нет. Мы даже не знаем, остаются ли они на этом месте, потому что у них было время десять раз переехать в другую окрестность этого леса. У них есть чертовы трейлеры!

Оспорить его точку зрения вызвался шериф.

\- Сынок, думаю, что территория Сатоми довольно большая, и они прекрасно осведомлены о ее существовании в лесу БиконХиллз. Они не станут гулять по лесу, если им захочется, потому что могут оказаться на ее территории. Она - не Хейлы. Церемониться не станет. Не в обиду твоей семье, - шериф послал Дереку слегка извиняющийся взгляд, на что тот лишь повел плечами.

\- Все нормально, я понял вас.

Стайлз тоже покивал головой, согласный с мнением своего отца.

\- Тогда за работу, парни!

\- Это тебе не шутки.

Старший Стилински строго взглянул на сына, и Дерек вдруг поддержал мужчину мрачным взглядом. Стайлзу осталось лишь закатить глаза и, махнув на них рукой, направиться к выходу. Не будут же они, в конце концов, ждать ночи, как во всех низкосортных боевиках.

***

Лагерь все-таки никуда не делся. Трейлеры все так же преспокойно стояли на небольшой поляне, а при появлении чужаков охотники лишь противно ухмылялись. Особенно заприметив среди гостей слегка напуганного Стайлза.

Его все еще преследовали кошмары. И оказавшись среди людей, которые мучали его несколько часов, Стайлз против воли задрожал. На его плечо опустилась тяжелая горячая ладонь, и Дерек настойчиво подтолкнул Стайлза себе за спину.

Глаза оборотня уже вовсю сверкали золотом, и Стилински испугался, что Дерек может перестать себя контролировать. А им не нужна была поляна, покрытая внутренностями этих людей.

\- Пап, - тихий оклик заставил и шерифа прийти в себя, потому как тот сам готов был кинуться на главаря с охотничьим ножом в зубах. Конечно, он знал, кто навредил его сыну. И уже был большой вопрос, кто из присутствующих сдерживал себя лучше.

\- Я шериф БиконХиллз, - чуть хрипловатым голосом заговорил Стилински-старший. - Вы обвиняетесь в убийстве семьи Хейлов. Вы все. Прошу по-хорошему проехать за нами в участок.

\- Дом Хейлов сгорел по каким-то глупым обстоятельствам, - бородатый главарь усмехнулся и развел руками, оглянувшись на своих людей. - Это лишь несчастный случай. Причем здесь мы?

\- Это был поджог. К тому же при раскопках завалин дома оказалось, что все умершие были заперты в подвале во время пожара. Это не простое стечение обстоятельств. Это убийство.

Стайлз заметил, как рука отца потянулась к пистолету в кобуре, и тут же краем глаза уловил несколько движений со стороны. Пожалуй, он и сам бы не сказал, как смог среагировать так быстро, но через несколько секунд раздались выстрелы, и Стайлз уже сидел на припорошенной листвой земле за одним из трейлеров.

Внутри волной поднималась паника вместе с чувством неконтролируемой злости. Он не мог видеть, где находятся Дерек и отец, и не рисковал выглядывать из своего убежища. Господи, он такой везунчик, что получит пулю в лоб сразу, как только подумает высунуться.

Однако не прошло и минуты, как рядом с ним, тяжело дыша, сел шериф.

\- Кажется, я все же старею. Подобные заварушки уже не для меня, - он хрипло рассмеялся и внимательно осмотрел взволнованного Стайлза. - Ты как? В порядке? Тебя не задело?

\- Нет, я успел спрятаться еще до первого выстрела, - он провел вспотевшей ладонью по затылку. - Где Дерек? Он жив? Все в порядке?

\- Стайлз, - шериф поджал губы и тяжело вздохнул. - Кажется, в него попали. Сейчас он тоже спрятался где-то, но я не заметил, в какую сторону он побежал.

Стайлзу показалось, что ему с огромной силы всадили баскетбольным мячом в грудь. Он чуть чаще задышал и быстро заморгал, прогоняя тонкую пленку слез.

\- Я должен найти его… У них наверняка все пули с аконитом, он же…

\- Стайлз, ты не можешь просто выйти под обстрел, - шериф схватил сына за руку быстрее, чем тот успел совершить самую большую глупость в его жизни. - Я не могу потерять тебя.

\- А я не могу потерять _его_! Мы должны сделать что-то. Пожалуйста, - Стайлз едва слышно всхлипнул и часто заморгал, прогоняя новый поток слез.

\- Я вызвал подмогу, сейчас сюда приедут как минимум три патрульные машины. Все будет хорошо, Стайлз.

***

Тишина сводила с ума. Стайлз не спал уже двое суток и чувствовал себя таким пустым и вымотанным, что сил хватало лишь на то, чтобы держать глаза открытыми, но он и не подумывал о том, чтобы лечь и как следует выспаться.

Дерек не просыпался. Стайлз дежурил возле него все это время и боялся выпустить непривычно холодную ладонь из своей хватки. Он то и дело скользил пальцами по запястью, нащупывая едва заметный пульс. Его глаза болели от того, что он постоянно вглядывался в обнаженную грудь оборотня, боясь, что Дерек вдруг может перестать дышать.

Подмога отца действительно подоспела довольно быстро. Пять патрульных машин с легкостью окружили поляну, и спустя полчаса все охотники уже направлялись в участок, скованные наручниками и кучей обвинений.

Дерек нашелся далеко не сразу. Стайлзу было страшно подумать, как тот оказался в небольшом овраге, почти мертвый и истекающий кровью. Его ноги, руки и бок были испещрены черными венами. Аконит почти добрался до сердца, когда они доставили его к Дитону.

Яд из организма послушно вышел, раны затянулись, но Дерек все не просыпался.

Стайлзу было страшно. Так, что его откровенно трясло и колотило. Пришлось выпить несколько чашек травяного чая и пару капсул успокоительного, чтобы сердце перестало ломать ребра своим бешенным биением.

И вдруг тело на кровати, возле которой он сидел на полу, дернулось, и Дерек болезненно застонал, задышав чуть чаще. Его рука в ладонях Стайлза дернулась.

Прошло не меньше пяти минут, когда мутно-зеленые глаза открылись, и Дерек прикрыл лицо рукой, защищаясь от яркого света.

\- О Господи, - Стайлз тихо всхлипнул и прижался лбом к запястью чужой руки. - Господи, Дерек.

\- Что… Какого… - голос его был едва слышным и невероятно хриплым, и Стайлз тут же подскочил на ноги, схватив стакан воды с тумбочки. Всю усталость как рукой сняло.

Он осторожно поднес стакан к сухим губам и помог Дереку приподняться. Когда вода закончилась, Стайлз вновь уложил оборотня на подушку и уставился на него полными слез глазами, до сих пор не веря в то, что это наконец произошло.

\- Что произошло?

Дерек нахмурился и слегка размял наверняка затекшие плечи, а Стайлз все никак не мог прекратить широко улыбаться.

\- Тебя подстрелили в лесу. Ты получил три пули с аконитом, мы едва успели доставить тебя Дитону, так что… вот. Охотников задержали, они обвиняются в убийстве Хейлов и в нападении на меня. Отец сказал, что ему пришли отчеты из других штатов, где также разыскивались эти ребята, так что их, скорее всего, ждет пожизненное.

Стайлз наклонился и потерся лбом о потеплевшую ладонь Дерека.

\- И мы нашли твоих сестер. Отец был очень зол, так что его никто не рискнул останавливать во время допроса. Я знаю, что охотники - ребята сильные, но главарь рассказал нам, где они держали Лору и Кору. Они обещали навестить нас к вечеру, но уверен, что они уже почувствовали тебя и мчатся сюда.

Дерек облегченно вздохнул и улыбнулся, проведя ладонью по взъерошенным волосам Стайлза, потянув того за затылок к себе на кровать.

\- Значит, все закончилось, да?

\- Да, закончилось, - Стайлз удобно расположился под боком Дерека и крепко обнял его всеми конечностями, уложив голову на грудь, чтобы слышать, как уверенно бьется чужое сердце. - А еще мой отец сказал, что мы можем встречаться. Только никаких ночевок и ночных прогулок. А еще никакого секса до совершеннолетия.

\- Но ведь мы уже…

\- Ну, теперь нет, - Стайлз пожал плечами и негромко засмеялся. - Ты ведь не думаешь, что я его послушаю, правда?

\- Я надеялся.

Дерек оставил на его макушке легкий поцелуй, и Стайлз почувствовал, как сдавливающее грудь чувство наконец отпускает, и дышать становится легче.

\- Мне ведь не нужно это спрашивать, да? - Стайлз поднял голову, внимательно взглянув на Хейла. Тот красноречиво приподнял брови. - Я о нас. Мы ведь вместе? Потому что если нет, то я не знаю, что сейчас происходит. И я буду чувствовать себя очень неловко, потому что провел возле этой кровати двое суток, и я готов был сдохнуть с тобой, и думаю, что…

Словарный поток Стайлза прервал неглубокий, но настойчивый поцелуй. Стилински тут же расслабился и позволил Дереку вести, осторожно опустившись на его грудь.

Им еще предстоит встреча с сестрами Дерека, серьезный разговор с отцом, восстановление дома Хейлов и нормальные похороны. Но все это будет потом, а пока они могли наслаждаться теплом друг друга.


End file.
